Underground Pulse
by Inufan078
Summary: One day Crow believes Yusei is working too hard as he's made a simple mistake on a D-Wheel. Crow tells Yusei that he needs to stop working so hard. Yusei argues back but goes for a ride to clear his mind winding up in the next city over. What will happen
1. Chapter 1

_**Underground Pulse Chapter 1 - A Yu-Gi-Oh 5DGX Story**_

Black smoke resonated from the red Duel-Runner filling the space around the black spiky haired mechanic. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he sighed defeated once again by the finicky machine. Smoke continued to poor out of the contraption and soon covered the mechanic's transparent safety glasses in a film of soot, coughing the male flopped onto the floor.

"Yo, Yusei what are you doing?" asked a voice. The mechanic's eyes darted to the source wondering who was there;

"Oh Crow I was just trying to tweak some of the calibrations with my D-Wheel but it doesn't seem to agree with my methods." replied the mechanic now known as Yusei. Crow bent over taking the soot covered safety glasses off of Yusei's face and with an effort tried to clean them somewhat with his shirt;

"You know Yuse... you really aught to stop..." Yusei looked at Crow, a puzzled expression lying across his face;

"What do you mean? Stop what?"

"Working so hard. Seriously it seems as though that's all you do. You can take a break y'know it's allowed."

"I just want to make sure our Duel-Runners are in the proper shape that they need to be in when we riding duel. I don't want anyone to get hurt... and trying to improve things can't hurt either."

"Well it obviously can because by the looks of it your so called "improving" isn't really an improvement." Crow handed back the attempted cleaned pair of safety glasses which were now slightly better to see out of but no where near clean. "But if you're really going to just keep on working until your old and crippled unable to have fun anymore then you just go for that Yuse... you just do that." Yusei groaned at Crow's smart aleck remarks;

"These are even worse then when I started..." he said referring to the safety glasses. Crow sighed;

"Fine Yusei just ignore everything I said but maybe you should wait until Bruno comes over to help fix your D-Wheel." the orange spiky haired duelist turned and walked off with a wave signaling his leave. Yusei looked up from the safety glasses;

"Crow wait..." he said lifting his hand in an effort to stop him but it was already too late he was out of ear shot and couldn't hear him. Yusei looked back down at the improperly cleaned safety glasses; "Maybe he's right... maybe I do need to stop working so hard... maybe I do need to have some fun..." he mumbled.

"Who's right?" asked a voice from behind him. Yusei looked up once again to see who was there this time to find a tall blonde haired man towering over him.

"Oh Jack... I didn't notice you come in welcome home." Yusei said not really paying attention to what Jack had asked him.

"Yusei you didn't answer my question who were you talking about?"

"What do you mean? I wasn't talking about anyone."

"Yes you were you were just mumbling about how someone might have been right about something." Jack said getting paranoid.

"Oh you heard that...?"

"Yes now what's bugging you? Spill it." Jack demanded.

"It's nothing. Don't worry yourself about it." Jack bend down to Yusei's level and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him closer to his face, anger boiling from his pores.

"Would you stop paying attention to that D-Wheel for one god damn second and just tell me what the hell is wrong?" shouted a furious Jack Atlas.

"That's just it. That's the problem. It's this D-Wheel."

"What...? The D-Wheel? What do you mean Yusei? Your not making any sense!"

"I work way too much on our D-Wheels... that's what Crow was trying to get across."

"Are you serious? Your letting that bird brain get to you! Are you serious Yusei Fudo? Seriously that bird brain has gotten to you that much?" Yusei was speechless he didn't know how to respond to Jack's sudden outburst. Jack let go of Yusei's shirt making him fall back to the ground, exasperated Jack turned around to walk off; "If your really that bothered by it than do something about it you idiot." Yusei looked up to see Jack walking in the same direction Crow had went, he then looked back down at the safety glasses and thought;

_"But what am I suppose to do?..."_

* * *

><p>Yusei poked at his ramen noodles that were prepared for the night's supper thinking about his dilemma.<p>

"Yusei... are you alright?" asked a burgundy haired girl. Yusei looked up from his noodles over to the girl;

"Sorry Aki... I'm not being a very good host your over for supper after all." Yusei faked a smile. "I'm just not very hungry is all... I think I'll just go and see how Bruno is doing with my D-Wheel maybe he's figured out what I was doing wrong today." Yusei got up from the table making his way over to his D-Wheel which sat by the stairs leading out to the streets. Aki whispered over to Crow;

"What's wrong with Yusei?" Crow shrugged unsure.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Jack shouted as he slammed a hand on the table standing up. "Bird brain there told him that he needs to have more fun and not work so much so now it's eating away his spiky little head!" Crow's eyes widened, he then smirked closing his eyes and re-opening raising an eyebrow;

"Keh, so my words did strike a cord eh?"

"Crow! You should apologize to Yusei right now!" Aki demanded.

"And why should I? I'm just looking out for the guy I did nothing wrong!"

"Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong? Who will work on our D-Wheels and make all the money around here?" Jack raged.

"Hush up will ya? You don't want him to hear you do you?" Crow motioned pointing a finger towards Yusei who was just across the room. "I'm surprised he hasn't heard your fit yet! He must be really out of it! As for money me and Yusei both have jobs your the only lazy bum who doesn't have one and spends the majority of our money anyways!" Jack growled trying to restrain himself from putting Crow into a headlock. He didn't want to blow their cover and have Yusei coming over to see what the problem was. "Come on now you both know I'm right. When was the last time Yusei has seriously had a fun time and actually enjoyed himself? I can't even think of one moment for the entire time I've known the guy!" Aki and Jack were both silent trying to think of a "Yusei happy moment" but nothing was coming to mind.

"So what do you propose we do?" Aki asked. Crow smirked;

"You just leave it to me." he said winking and got up from the table making his way over to where Yusei and Bruno were. Aki and Jack stayed behind watching to see what was going to unfold. Crow tapped Yusei's shoulder to get his attention and Yusei looked to the floor shuffling his feet against the ground and to the looks of it was mumbling some words to Crow, probably something to try and make him not worry about him. Jack sighed;

"Looks like bird brain just came out with it and confronted Yusei right there and then. Come on let's see how much damage he did." he said motioning Aki to follow him over to where Crow Yusei and Bruno were.

"Crow it's really nothing... don't worry about me I'm fine I don't need to do anything." Yusei mumbled.

"Come on Yuse Jack told me how much my words have been bothering you the jig is up buddy." Jack smacked the back of Crow's head; "Ow! Hey what was that for?" Jack ignored Crow trying to change the subject;

"So Yusei did Bruno figure out what was wrong with your D-Wheel?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah something about an accelerator being off..."

"An accelerator...? Yusei... that's so simple even I would be able to install one of those!" Yusei looked back down at the floor ashamed.

"It's okay we've got it fixed now Jack don't worry about it." stated the blue haired boy as he wiped his greasy hands against a cloth.

"That's not the point Bruno these kind of mistakes shouldn't be made. Yusei should know what he's doing I'm just thankful it decided to blow up in his face so he knew something was wrong. Can you imagine what might have happened if he was in a riding duel?" Yusei's face shot up after hearing Jack saying this;

_"What I was trying to prove to Crow... how the D-Wheels should always be safe and improved upon... and I can't even do this one simple thing. And I... I... what is wrong with me?"_ Yusei thought as he looked at his hands which were now shaking.

"Look I'm going to go I'll check back on you all later. Feel better Yusei..." Aki said as she headed upstairs out to the street. Crow wrapped a hand around Yusei's wrist in an attempt to stop his hands from shaking;

"Yusei? Yusei? Yusei snap out of it! It's okay Yusei it's alright it was just a mistake." Crow comforted but his voice was still frantic. Yusei shook his head looking back up;

"But it was such a simple mistake! How could I make a mistake on that? If it was one of your D-Wheels either of you could have been seriously hurt! I can't believe I made such a childish mistake what is wrong with me?"

"Yusei I told you. It's okay to take a break." Crow smiled reassuring his black haired friend.

"But...but..."

"But nothing! Bruno can take care of the repairs for now! Isn't that right Bruno? You'll help Yusei out won't you?"

"But of course!" Bruno said as if second nature.

"See Yusei? Bruno's got you covered and you know we can trust his work!"

"Yeah... but what about money I need to work I need to do repairs."

"I have a job too it's okay Yusei your allowed to take a break! Your overworked plain and simple okay?"

"But... what am I suppose to do?"

"Well you have to do something being a non stop grease monkey isn't doing anything for ya. What about a date with Aki? That girl is crazy about you!"

"Aki and me on a date? Crow I think you must be mistaken Aki and I and just good friends and nothing more I don't see how you think that she likes me in more of a way than just friends." Crow sighed placing the palm of his hand against his face, he rubbed his temples. Thinking of something for Yusei to do for fun was giving him a headache. He grumbled; "Look I don't know buddy but you got to do something okay?" Yusei sighed;

"Yeah okay... I think I'm just going to go for a ride. My D-Wheel's good to go now isn't it Bruno?" Bruno nodded in approval. "I'll see you all later." he said as he rolled his D-Wheel out of the room to the streets.

Yusei zoomed down the street letting the wind take his thoughts, not thinking but just riding, the lights were all a blur the world didn't matter it was just him and his Duel-Runner. The sound of a honk caught his attention and he reefed on the bike making it screech to the side as he lowered his foot to the ground to try and stop the machine. With some time the machine stopped, smoke coming off of the tires from such a sudden stop, Yusei stepped off of his D-Wheel, taking off his helmet he shook his head back and forth taking in his surroundings. _"Where am I...? And how far would I have gone if I hadn't of heard that honk... wait that honk did I just cut someone off? I was really out of it..."_ Yusei looked around reading his thoughts, everything seemed fine no one was flipping him off but he was definitely not in New Domino anymore. Yusei started to walk trying to get any idea at all of where he was but with all the bright neon signs and the pitch black night sky this wasn't going to be easy to figure out. _"Ugh... what have I gotten myself in-"_ his thoughts were cut off by the roar of a motorcycle coming into close contact of his body, quickly hopping away from the wreckless driver but not quick enough as the bike brushed him making him fall back onto the ground;

"Ow... jeez" he complained rubbing his bottom. The driver turned back, Yusei seeing a hand from the red crotch rocket in a gesture to help him up.

"Sorry man, are you okay?" the rider spoke from within his red helmet with a black circle on the part of the helmet where his ear would be and a black stripe running from the circle down the middle of the helmet to where the transparent glass visor was. Yusei took the rider's hand and helped himself up;

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay good well I got to go I'm already late as it is." he said.

"Wait late for what?" Yusei asked but it was too late he had already roared off into the distance. Yusei ran after to see where the rider was heading to he soon came across an area with a bunch of spectators and motorcycles outside of a building. A stairway lead downstairs into what would probably be a room with a ring. _"Is this where that rider went?"_ Yusei thought he looked up to see a bright pink neon sign but couldn't make out what the lettering said, he then made his way down the stairs the further he climbed down the louder the noises became. Roaring of motorcycles were apparent and cheering and yelling was heard.

"WOAH!" "OOO!" "AHH!" "YEAH GO GO GO!" were the apparent words Yusei could hear as he got to the bottom of the stairs. He looked around to see a large amount of people around a circular ring. He looked down to what the spectators were looking at to see the same red crotch rocket motorcycle racing around the circular ring against a lime green bike. He watched intrigued to see what would happen next. The lime green bike went up close to the red one almost scraping the paint from the red bike, the rider of the red bike reefed up the side of the wall almost coming into contact with the crowd, the spectators on that side of the ring screeched in fear. It seemed as though the speed the red rider had built up was too much for him and he was having trouble controlling his bike as the front end shook back and forth violently trying to go right or left, the rider having a hard time keeping the bike to go straight for the time being. The real weird thing Yusei noticed that there was no duel monsters above the bikes he looked closer at the bikes to see that there were no duel disks on them at all. _"So they must not be D-Wheels then"_ he thought. Soon the red driver made it down onto the bottom floor of the circular stadium, the lime green cyclist was keeping his distance unsure of what the red rider was doing. Speed was still a major factor in the equation for the red cyclist. The red driver was fast approaching a wall and was trying to turn but Yusei could see what was going to happen all to clearly. The driver smoked into the wall, driver flying off the bike backwards leaving the crushed bike against the wall. Looking at the bike closer it looked like the front end crunched into the middle portion of the bike. The lime green driver stopped and what Yusei assumed to be the announcer came up to the lime green driver holding up his right arm declaring him the winner the crowd roared and cheered with enthusiasm. The red rider crawled up from the ground throwing his helmet down in frustration, Yusei looked down to the red suited driver to see his unmasked face. He looked quite young, but not really young maybe only a year or two off of his own age. He had a funny hair color the top being orange and the bottom half of his hair being a light brown color, seeing the side view of his head made the top of his head almost look kind of like a mushroom but the back hairs were spiked out. He smiled to himself; _"Still got a long way to go kid."_ he thought looking at the driver's discontented face for one last time before leaving the area.

When he came out of the stairway it was still dark out but beginning to lighten signaling an early day break. Yusei wandered around until he found his D-Wheel, luckily it was still where he had left it. He soon saw a sign telling him how many miles it was until he was to be in New Domino City, not very many he must have just drove to the next town over. He yawned and made his way back home.

* * *

><p>After about 20 minutes he had made it back to the storage place they liked to call home, he quietly snuck his D-wheel into the space trying not to wake anyone and headed over the table sitting down and setting his head against the flat table top soon falling fast asleep.<p>

Yusei's eyes fluttered open at the sun shining into the little windows that they had in their storage/home and a knock was heard on the top door where the stairs resided.

_"Hmm that's weird, usually anyone that wants to see either Jack, Crow, Bruno or I just walks in no one ever knocks."_ he thought and soon the door slowly creaked open;

"Hello...? Hello?" a voice meekly called. "I heard I could find Yusei Fudo here, I'm from the next town over and I heard from a couple people that he was quite good at fixing some motorcycles... I was hoping he could help me out." the shadowy figure said at the top of the stairs, sun shining into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Underground Pulse Chapter 2 - A Yu-Gi-Oh 5DGX Story**_

_"Well I guess I better go see who's there... I can't just decline a job or a person in need." _Yusei thought as he used his hands to lift himself from the table where he had slumbered. Yawning, the duelist/mechanic stretched his arms above his head as he walked towards the staircase. Walking up the flight of stairs the sun was brighter then he had expected making it difficult for him to see who was there, he squinted his eyes trying to figure out who was there only to soon find his hand up against his right eye rubbing sleep away. With one last step he made it up to the person who had been calling and unintentionally released an audible yawn. Yusei quickly slapped his hand on his mouth in an attempt to save his first impression from going wrong but it was already too late for that;

"Sorry did I wake you?" asked the person. Yusei still couldn't make him out from the bright sunlight.

"Sorry late night last night. Come in won't you? The sun's blinding." The stranger nodded and Yusei turned around heading down the stairs hearing footsteps tip behind him indicating that the stranger was indeed following him.

"Ooops..." Yusei heard behind him as an object came rolling in front of him. Yusei looked down to the floor;

_"A helmet...?"_ he thought, but looking closer realized that it was no ordinary helmet. _"Wait a minute... I've seen this design before. No it couldn't be... this person it can't be the same kid who..."_ Yusei stopped walking and slowly turned towards the person, deja vue struck him as he saw that same red motorcycle suit and same hairstyle from his adventure last night. Both Yusei and the stranger's eyes met, widening at the same time in realization. As if on cue, simultaneously the two answered each other in shock;

"No way it's you!" they shouted as they both pointed their index finger at each other. The two jumped back from each other unsure of what to do. The room was silent tension in the air neither one was sure of who should speak first.

"Look man... I really didn't mean to cut you off there... I uh I'm really so-" the stranger spoke deciding to make the first move but was soon interrupted by Yusei;

"So about that job...?" Yusei wasn't one to make an awkward situation into a big deal but it was hard to forget someone who had almost run him over. How does one forget that really? Though it was kind of him to help him up... but did he really even want to fix this guy's motorcycle? _"I saw him in that race... if he's that bad of a driver just riding the streets I don't even know if I should help him fix his bike. Not to mention I did make such a minor mistake on my D-Wheel who's to say that I wouldn't screw up on his?" _ Yusei's thoughts caused frustration to boil over on his outer appearance causing him to groan unsure of what to do.

"Uh right sorry." the stranger answered back nervously. "Well it's about my motorcycle... it's kind of messed up. So I was just wondering if you could take a look at it? Maybe see if Yusei could fix it? There is some outer body work that would have to be done too though."

"Where is it?" Yusei asked annoyed, he didn't like to show it but he was still pretty miffed at the guy for almost running him over and he wasn't doing a very good job of keeping it hidden.

"It's outside... look I really am sorry for almost well... you know running you over." the two began to walk up the stairs out to the streets as the stranger spoke. "So are you a friend of Yusei's? Is he on another job and you just inspect the stuff to see if he would take the job?"

_"No way... this guy seriously hasn't figured it out? I guess I'll just have to tell him that I'm the one who's going to fix his bike here..."_ Yusei thought as they made their way to the bike but he was soon at a loss for words wishing that he wasn't who he was anymore. The bike was completely mangled. The front was crushed into the back, the windshield was on the verge of shattering and to finish it off that's when the stranger said;

"So do you think he can fix it?" Yusei opened his mouth trying to speak but all that came out was a small squeak. He closed his mouth, composed himself and then began to speak;

"I don't know if I can." he answered back.

"Yeah... well you let me know and have him get back to m-... wait hold on. Your Yusei Fudo?" Yusei sighed again;

"Yes that's me... I'm the mechanic you've heard about. By the way... what is your name?"

"Oh me? I'm Judai Yuki."

"Okay. Well Judai... I have to say you've done an outstanding job of completely writing off your bike here."

"There's no way of salvaging it? I've just heard so many amazing things about you, like how you made your own motorcycle that I thought you could fix it. Look I understand if you just don't want to take this job because I almost ran you over. I get it your miffed and I do apologize."

"Well I don't know about "salvaging" it but I could re-build it. I don't imagine it even starts."

"No..."

"As I thought... but the starter is probably still salvageable. Help me drag it inside will ya?"

"Oh sure!" Judai exclaimed shocked that Yusei was actually considering helping him. Judai quickly ran over to the other side of the motorcycle opposite of Yusei helping him drag it down to the open garage door of the storage area. The two rolled the bike in and Judai soon found himself in the same room that him and Yusei had been in before. "Your work area is the same as where you live?" Judai asked.

"Yes... we're not the richest people, my friends and I." Yusei answered back. Yusei walked over to the red and black helmet on the floor, picking it up he walked back over to Judai and handed it to him. "I believe this is yours." he said.

"Oh right... thank you." Judai said as he took the helmet from Yusei. Judai walked around the room as Yusei looked at his motorcycle. Soon something sparkled, catching his eye he looked towards the glimmer to see a red and white futuristic looking motorcycle. "Woah! No way!" he shouted bringing Yusei's attention over to him as he lifted his head up from Judai's bike. He yelled over;

"What's wrong?"

"Is this your motorcycle?"

"Yeah it's my D-Wheel."

"D-Wheel?" Judai hollered back. Yusei sighed getting up from his knees and walking over to where Judai stood so the two wouldn't have to shout back and forth anymore.

"Yeah my D-Wheel... you know a Duel Runner?"

"What's a Duel Runner?" Judai asked.

Yusei sighed figuring that showing would be easier than explaining. He took his keys out of his back pants pocket and stuck them in the ignition. Starting the contraption, he revved the engine and started up the computer. The inside screen lit up showing a duel field for the Duel Monsters game. He took his deck out of his holster which was on one of the belt loops to the right of him. He placed the deck in the "shuffler" and the machine shuffled the deck. He laid some cards on the duel disk which had appeared with start up to show Judai the game. Judai whistled;

"Wow got to say that's pretty fancy. So you can just duel wherever you want if someone challenges you?" Yusei detached the duel disk from the D-Wheel showing that he could walk around with the disk if needed as well.

"Yes pretty much... but the D-Wheel is mostly used for riding duels."

"Riding duels?" Judai pushed on.

"We duel as we race on our D-Wheels... it's complicated I can't just explain it quickly."

"That is so cool! Can you teach me how? Can you make my motorcycle into a D-Wheel?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! I use to be a Duel Academy student!"

"Oh... so you do know how to duel. What do people in your town not riding duel at all?"

"Nope we just race."

"I saw that..."

"You saw what?"

"I saw your race in that underground arena. I don't know if you can handle a riding duel."

"What do you mean "I can't handle it"?"

"Riding duels are intense they involve controlling your speed and D-wheel while you have to think of a strategy of how to defeat your opponent in a duel. It's no easy task and you could quite easily loose control of everything. I saw how you drove you can't even control your speed during just a race. I saw how your bike got trashed."

"Come on! Why are you chickening out of my job here? What's your deal?"

"My **deal** is that someone could get hurt with **you** roaming the streets."

"Then let me go for a test run! Come on let me try out your D-Wheel and see if I'd be any good! It looks so sweet can't I just take it for a quick spin?"

"Oh no you don't my D-Wheel is on a whole other level than your motorcycle! Do you know how much speed I've amped into this thing? You wouldn't know what hit you. Which is another thing I forgot to mention. D-Wheels are made to accelerate and go much faster than just a regular motorcycle."

"That's awesome Yusei then I could beat anyone in a race at the underground ring!"

"Your not understanding! This is a dangerous game!"

"And underground racing isn't dangerous? Come on I can handle it."

_"I'm tired of this kid arguing with me he has no idea what he's getting into. But is he right... am I just "chickening out" of this job? I am still shaken by my simple mistake... and what if I'm the cause of the problem again... what if people get hurt or what if he get's hurt from a mistake that I could make? I have to get my confidence back somehow... Crow did say he would take care of the money for now... but I can't just back out and come off in the wrong way."_ Yusei pondered coming to a dramatic conclusion;

"Look I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes a deal. I'll fix your motorcycle and consider making it into a D-Wheel free of charge in exchange you let me give you riding lessons."

"Hey sounds fine to me I don't have to pay? Alright then... but how are you going to give me riding lessons when my bike's out of commission?"

_"Crap I never thought of that... well I guess as long as I'm riding with him..." _ "We'll use my D-Wheel. BUT I will always be riding with you I don't want my D-Wheel to come to the same fate as your motorcycle did."

"Alright! So I do get to ride your D-Wheel!"

"Well how else are you going to get use to the speed if I tune yours up to one?"

"True, true. But why are you not charging me anything Yusei?"

"It's just something that I have to prove to myself."

"Okay..."

"When I fix your bike and if I do make it into a Duel Runner... if anything should go wrong with it bring it back to me and I'll fix it. Just remember that you must be careful..."

"Sure thing teach!"

"Teach?"

"Well you are going to be teaching me how to ride better right? So when do we start?"

"Tomorrow. Go home and get some rest."

"Okay will do, just let me call some friends for a ride!" Judai got out his cell phone and started dialing. Soon talking to another person on the other end but his voice began to raise indicating anger. "What do you mean you can't come? I can't believe you! Augh!" Yusei watched as Judai hung up and turned around letting out a groan;

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked.

"It's my stupid friend he decided to be an idiot and have a few too many drinks and now he can't come and pick me up."

"Isn't he the same age as you...?" Yusei asked raising a brow in suspicion.

"Yeah I know underage drinking, whatever like you've never done it."

"Yeah but I'm older than you."

"Yeah but you can't tell me that your 20."

"Well no... I'm 18 but still."

"Wait 18? Jeez I'm 17 your not that much older than I am!"

"Why are we even arguing about this? Put on your helmet."

"What why?"

"I'll give you a ride home now come on put on your helmet!"

"You don't have to do that... really."

"What are you going to do walk home? It's a 20 minute ride from here at least I know that from last night and I was speeding. Or do you have a place to stay here?" Judai was silent. "Thought so, now come on." Yusei said waving his hand over to his D-Wheel. Yusei sat in front of the controls and took his helmet from the console putting it over his head. He looked back to see Judai sit behind him and put on his helmet as well. Yusei's keys were still hanging in the ignition from when he had started the machine previously so he simply turned the keys and revved the engine. Kicking his feet off the ground he screeched out the door and without warning Judai fell into his back;

"Ooof. Ugh sorry." Judai mumbled.

"I'm going to go faster so hold on." Yusei stated, Yusei could hear Judai swallow hard he smiled to himself at the nervous reaction of the boy. He took a quick glance behind him to see Judai gripping the sides of the bike for dear life. Yusei reved the engine once more starting to increase speed. Deciding to stop "babying" the machine Yusei then with one final blow revved hard and the machine took off. Judai fell forward yelling at Yusei;

"Hey you did that on purpose!"

"Well yeah I wanted to go faster. This is how I always ride if you can't handle it then you won't be able to handle a riding duel." Judai gulped and used the sides of the D-Wheel to sit himself up once again hanging onto the sides of the machine trying to stay on the contraption as best as he could. "Are you ready?" Yusei asked;

"Ready for wh-AAAAAAAAAAA!" Judai yelled as Yusei increased speed even more causing him to fall forward again this time rocking Yusei even farther towards the console. Judai's eyes clamped closed he slowly opened his right eye as he looked to the ground which was just a huge blurry grey blob. ".god." he stated and then soon realized he had his arms wrapped around Yusei's waist. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed again releasing his grip, arms flying in the air. "I'm so sorr-EEE!" he shrieked again as Yusei took a sharp corner causing Judai to crash into the back of Yusei once more making Judai grab his waist as a safety net once more. Judai clamped his eyes shut once more and decided it would be best to keep his eyes that way until the ride was over. His whole body shook when suddenly Yusei's voice broke his movement.

"We're here... you can let go now." Yusei said. Judai nervously opened his right eye noticing that the D-Wheel was now stationary. He then opened his eyes blinking and looking around he then noticed his chin was on top of Yusei's right hand shoulder and his arms had somehow found their way around his waist yet again. He quickly shot his head up and released his arms from Yusei, hopping off of the bike only to find his legs to betray him as he fell to the ground. "Shaky legs huh?" Yusei commented.

"I'm so sorry!" Judai apologized.

"The speed was intense and your legs are probably just weak from the velocity and how tense you were." Yusei continued on as if he hadn't even heard what Judai had said. Judai tried again;

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"What are you apologizing for?" Yusei asked. "It's not a big deal I gave you a ride home really I don't mind, you didn't have a ride. Sorry I went so fast but I was just giving you your first real taste of how a riding duel would be." Judai tore off his helmet panting, he was hot and felt as if he was suffocating in his helmet. Sweat dripped from his hair, he spat as some beads reached his mouth.

"I'm sorry for you know..." he spat again and heaved for air. "For hanging onto you like that and how I kept falling into you." Yusei laughed as if he had heard one of the most ludicrous things ever spoken.

"Oh _**that**_ it's okay that's to be expected. I did go fast and if you hadn't hung on... well you might have fallen off and hurt yourself. It's okay Judai get some rest, clean yourself up and I'll see you tomorrow. Try to shake it off okay? Unless you just want to forget those riding lessons all together..." Yusei said as he looked down to Judai. Yusei's response from Judai: Judai looked up and then with one graceful dip of the head heaved and vomited on the pavement.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Underground Pulse Chapter 3 - A Yu-Gi-Oh 5DGX Story**_

It was 1:00 in the afternoon and Yusei was working on Judai's motorcycle, more or less taking scraps of what he could salvage to build into the new bike that might possibly be converted to a D-Wheel later on. Yusei let out a breath of air as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. There was no denying it today was a hot day and only having fans to circulate the same muggy air around the storage area that they called home was no help. Air conditioning would be nice but that was a privilege, food and D-Wheel parts took priority. Yusei stretched his arms above his head and rotated his neck from left to right trying to get the kinks out from being bent in funny ways to try and get parts out of the mauled machine. A knock was heard from the door at the top of the stairs, it creaked open slightly and a person spoke;

"Hey Yusei you here?"

Yusei looked up to see Judai slouched against the door frame he was breathing heavily and sweat ran down his face. He wore a red jacket today with a black shirt and black pants, along with stylish red and black sneakers. He forced out a smile as he hung onto the door frame getting closer and closer to the ground. Yusei looked at Judai bewildered but walked up the stairs to see him;

"Are you okay? What happened?" Yusei asked. Judai was now sitting on the floor with his back propped against the frame of the door. Yusei squatted down next to Judai and put an arm under Judai's to help lift him up to Yusei's surprise it wasn't just his face that was sweaty his jacket was soaked through as well. "Your soaked! Come on let's get downstairs and you don't have to knock each time you come here you know just come in." Once at the bottom of the stairs Judai sat on the floor closing his eyes for a minute Yusei walked away and came back in a short span of time. "Here." Yusei said as he handed Judai a glass of water.

"Hmm?" Judai looked up to see what Yusei was talking about, seeing the glass of water he took it from him and took a sip. "Thanks."

"Now that you got some water in your system you want to tell me what happened?" Yusei asked as he looked down at Judai. Judai looked up to Yusei;

"Nothing happened. It's just hot outside is all. I left at noon I would have been here sooner sorry."

"What are you apologizing about? Your not making any sense. You left at noon... but it's one o'clock now did you have to stop somewhere?"

"No I walked here."

"You. You walked?" Yusei shouted in shock.

"Yeah I had to. I didn't want to just not show up to your lessons you are repairing my bike free of charge after all. I didn't have a ride so I had no choice but to walk. I hope I'm not too late?" Judai looked up to Yusei flashing a smile.

"Give me your cellphone."

"Huh what?"

"Your cellphone. I know you have one I saw you use it yesterday calling your friend."

"Yeah but I don't see why you need it..." Judai said as he pulled his red phone out of his pocket and handed it to Yusei. Yusei flipped the phone open and started to punch numbers he then handed the phone back to Judai;

"In your contacts is my phone number and my name if your ever stuck for a ride phone me and I'll pick you up." Judai looked through his contacts to see;

"Hmm Yu-sei... never thought you would have spelled it that way." Judai snapped out of his simple minded comment. "Wait! Uh Yusei you really didn't need to do that! Seriously I don't want to be a bother to you it's a 20 minute ride that's just more of your gas that your burning."

"What's yours?" Yusei asked.

"What's mine?" Judai asked confused by the statement.

"Your number."

"Oh my phone number?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you need to know my phone number?"

"In case I need to ask you something about the repair and to know what your number is so if you call I know who's calling."

"Oh okay give me your phone I'll type it in." Yusei handed his phone to Judai as he punched numbers in as well. "There ya go!" Judai said as he passed Yusei's phone back over to him. Yusei slipped his phone back into his pocket as did Judai;

"So shall we start?" Yusei asked.

"Oh sure!" Judai said as he hopped up from the ground. "So are we going for a ride?" Judai asked as he hopped onto Yusei's D-Wheel.

"No not yet. First we start out with the basics."

"Basics?"

"Yes. First just steer."

"Seriously that's it?" Judai couldn't believe what he was hearing Yusei must have thought he was the worst driver in the world. He went from left to right left to right on the handle bars. "There. Happy?"

"Very much so."

"Now what?"

"Now your going to learn how to start up the dueling screen."

"Oh sweet!"

"First we'll start it up. Here's the key's put them in the ignition down by your knee and start it up." Yusei said as he hesitantly handed over his keys. Judai inserted the key and turned he then let go and then the D-Wheel revved to attention. Yusei spoke louder over the sound of the engine as the D-Wheel idled. "Now automatically the duel field will pull up on your console shown in front of you but you yourself have to engage a riding duel by entering Speed World 2."

"Okay so how do I do that?" Judai asked voice raised as well.

"Press the button in the middle and the computer will announce it." Judai did so and the computer announced "Speed World 2 Activate" a burst of light came from the machine around Yusei and Judai.

"Woah what was that?" Judai asked.

"A new type of surrounding comes around you to signal that you are now in a riding duel. The next thing you have to do is put your deck into the shuffler." Judai nodded and to Yusei's surprise Judai had brought his deck with him as he saw him flip the back of his jacket away from him. He reached behind him and pulled out his cards from his deck pouch placing them into the shuffler. "On the bottom right hand side of the screen will show your life points and speed counters. Right now you start with 4000 life points and 0 speed counters. Speed counters are gained after each turn they can be used for activating speed spells or for the special effect of Speed World 2. With Speed World 2's special effect once you have 4 speed counters you can use them to inflict 800 points of direct damage to your opponents life points. There are also other effects of Speed World 2 but we'll discuss those later. Oh yes and you can earn a maximum of 12 speed counters."

"I've never heard of any of this before Yusei. I don't think I have any speed spells in my deck." Judai said.

"It's to be expected you've never been in a riding duel before. Do you have any synchro monsters?"

"You mean fushion monsters?"

"No synchro. Monsters that can be summoned with a normal leveled monster and a tuner monster."

"Nope I haven't heard of that either."

"Guess we'll have to do some re-building of your deck as well if you ever decide to compete in riding duels. Anyways to the right of you where the shuffler is is your duel disk. It's the same as any other monster placement, card and trap slots and then your field spell option slot." Judai nodded taking everything in. "Okay now press the middle button again to de-activate Speed World 2 and we'll go for a ride. Don't forget to remove your cards from the shuffler." Judai did as he was told and waited for the "go" from Yusei. "Oh did you bring your helmet?" Judai was silent. "You didn't did you... okay well you can use mine today you need to get as much practice as you can I don't know how often you'll be able to practice with me."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine now put on the helmet. I'll flip the kick stand up." Yusei flipped the kick stand up and Judai and Yusei both set their feet on the ground stabling the Duel Runner. "I want you to get use to riding first before we even start to think about dueling. Now you have to kick off and rev the engine quickly to get started just like how you would with your motorcycle." Judai revved the engine a couple times as feet were still planted on the ground. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Rev the engine while the D-Wheel is stable it's bad for the engine just like if you rev a car too much."

"Oh really? This is how I always started off with my motorcycle."

"Well this explains why the engine was worn out..." Judai kicked off with his foot and revved hard the D-Wheel shot out of the door.

"Woah! Corner corner!" Judai shouted reefing to the left just barely missing a corner he heard a sigh in relief behind him. He revved more to try and increase speed.

"Start out slow. You don't need to go fast the first try."

"I thought you wanted me to experience the speed though!"

"You did experience it when I gave you a ride home. You have to build your way up to that kind of speed you won't be able to just get it in one try. Kid kid!"

"WHAT?"

"CHILD. PEDESTRIAN. BRAKES NOW!"

"Wait, what?" Judai panicked freezing up not sure what to do. "Where are the brakes on this thing?" Yusei threw himself into the back of Judai making him fall into the console with a "oof" and reached as far as his arms could to get to the brakes on the handlebars he then squeezed them as far as they would go. He then yelled at Judai;

"Drop your feet to the ground while I brake!" Judai did so. Yusei and Judai were both clenching their teeth hoping the D-Wheel would stop in time. With enough squealing and smoke from the tires of the D-Wheel it stopped just in time as the child picked up his ball, looked over to see Yusei and Judai, smiled and carried on his way. "DO YOU NOW SEE WHY YOU HAVE TO START OUT SLOW?" Yusei yelled. Judai was taken back by his rage he had never seen Yusei just flat out loose it he was usually calm and collected from the little time he worked with him.

". I'm sorry." Judai trembled shook up from the sudden outburst.

"Hey are you okay?" Yusei asked putting a hand on Judai's right hand shoulder to try and get him to stop his body from shaking. "Your not still hot are you?" Judai shook his head;

"No I'm fine. It's just uh. That kid and I just... I'm sorry I'll go slower..." Judai eventually spat out. Yusei nodded and retracted his hand as the two began to ride again only this time Judai was going much slower. It wasn't even to a point of moving it was almost as if the bike was still at a standstill. Truthfully Judai was still shook up from almost hitting a child what was to say that he wouldn't do the same thing again? The fact that his clothing was damp and cool from the short amount of time that they did ride fast didn't help. His clothing stuck to him and he got chills from the material shivering as he drove.

"Judai you can go a bit faster..." Yusei said.

"Yeah... okay." Judai answered back applying more gas. They soon had reached the city Judai stopped at a red light and some people on the side of the street looked at the red D-Wheel.

"Hey isn't that?" one bystander said.

"Yeah behind that rider of that D-Wheel." another continued.

"It's Yusei Fudo!" another shouted.

"Drive." Yusei said bluntly to Judai.

"Huh? But why? The light isn't green yet." Judai was confused.

"Just drive or else we'll be stuck here for at least an hour."

"Yusei Yusei!" a girl shouted as she ran up to the D-Wheel. Yusei sighed;

_"Too late..." _ he thought. Yusei turned his head and smiled at the girl.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Oh wow! It really is you! The shooting star of Satellite! Can I have an autograph please!"

"Shooting star?" Judai asked. Yusei ignored him for the moment;

"Of course. Where do you want me to sign?" The girl pointed at her arm and handed Yusei a felt marker from her pocket. Yusei signed his name drawing a star at the end of the signature. The girl squealed and ran off claiming that she would never wash her arm again. More people began to approach the D-Wheel and the light turned green. "Drive now. Drive now. Go." Yusei said to Judai.

"But your sitting sideways..."

"Just go I'll be fine go now before I get bombarded." Judai nodded and revved hard the machine shot off. Yusei gripped the seat as he slowly tried to re-adjust himself.

"Hey what was that about?" Judai yelled back to Yusei as he took a sharp turn applying the brakes to slow as he turned now discovering where they were.

"Your getting better." Yusei complimented.

"Oh hey... yeah thanks!"

"Anyways... you've never heard about my name before?"

"The "Shooting Star" thing? No I haven't. What was that all about?"

"Long story short I came from the slums and rose to the top. It's more complicated than this of course but it's a long story..."

"Oh okay."

"Let's go back to the garage that's enough for today."

"Okay sure." Judai said as he pulled a doughnut.

"Your going faster now. You learn fast but we'll have to work on your corners and peripheral view."

"Huh why's that?"

"You crashed into a wall... head on."

"Oh yeah... right." About 20 minutes later the two were back at the storage room of Yusei and his friend's.

"So do you need a ride or are you okay?" Yusei asked.

"Well my friend isn't answering the phone or texts..." Judai sighed. "So I guess I'm in need of another ride... how about I drive?"

"It took you 20 minutes alone to get here from town do you know how long it'll take to get to the next town over if you drive? I'm driving."

"True enough... okay." 20 minutes later Judai and Yusei arrived at the town where Judai lived.

"Hey thanks again for the ride."

"Well look at that you didn't loose your lunch this time either. Improvements all around."

"Hey it's not my fault your a crazy driver! Oh yeah here's your helmet back." Judai handed Yusei's helmet back to him. Yusei reached to take it but Judai kept a hold of it. "Hey... would you mind if I showed you something?" Yusei looked at Judai puzzled;

"What did you want to show me?"

"The underground arena where we race it's actually pretty cool. There will be food there and you can't tell me your not hungry it is almost 7:30 after all. We get all this free stuff for just participating in the races."

"Am I allowed?"

"Yeah as long as your with me it'll be fine. Just park your bike and we'll go." Yusei nodded getting off of his D-Wheel, flipping the kick stand down he then followed Judai. Judai led Yusei to the same familiar staircase in the daylight it looked like an entrance to a subway station. They both walked down the dark entrance it was quiet in the room this time and empty only a few people were inside.

"Yo Judai!" someone yelled.

"Oh hey!" Judai yelled back.

"Who's he?" the stranger asked back pointing to Yusei.

"Ah yeah this is Yusei he's my mechanic he's helping fix my bike."

"No way you actually found someone to fix that write off?"

"Hey! Not nice Shane!"

"I'm just yanking your chain come on grab some grub they got a real spread tonight." the stranger now known as Shane said to Judai.

"Come on Yusei you have some too!" Judai said as he led him over to the table. Yusei followed and they both grabbed plates. Yusei stared at the wall as Judai filled his plate looking at the various posters pasted to the wall. One caught his attention;

"Hey what's this poster advertising?" Yusei asked Judai.

"Oh yeah that's an upcoming tournament coming up that us underground racers can compete in. I originally wanted to enter but I know you won't be done my bike by then so next time an event comes up I'll enter it I guess."

"I can fix it in time."

"What?"

"I can fix your bike in time for this."

"But Yusei it's in a week! There is no way you'll have it fixed by then you have to re-build the whole thing."

"I'll just have to push your lessons back. Give me a couple days and then come for lessons again."

"Okay... if you say so..."

* * *

><p>For the next couple days Yusei worked non stop on Judai's motorcycle. He decided to give it the basic fittings for a D-Wheel in case he decided to turn it into one later on so it would be easier to install the software. A couple all nighters were pulled and Jack and Crow had found him either sleeping beside or on the bike. Jack wasn't pleased with Yusei when he found out he was doing the job for no charge to say the least but Crow just argued that Jack should find a job himself to defend Yusei.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Well it has been a couple of days and still no word from Yusei... maybe I should go and check up on him to see how he's doing." <em> Judai thought. He hitched a ride from his friend and got off the bike at the destination. He thanked him, waved him off and told him he would call him later for a ride back home. He walked over to the door and opened it. The room was quiet as he walked down the stairs he looked around to see if he could see Yusei anywhere. Soon he saw a crumpled body hunched over something. He walked up to see the familiar navy jacket of Yusei's and saw him sleeping on a D-Wheel. Only it wasn't Yusei's D-Wheel; _"No way... is this my bike? Did he seriously do all of this in just 2 days?" _ Judai thought. He heard Yusei groan as he turned his head on his arm;

"No Jack..." Yusei said.

_"Is he... is he talking in his sleep?" _ Judai thought. He walked over to see if Yusei's eyes were still closed and confirmed that they were.

"No... I don't know why. I don't know." Yusei groaned again rolling head head some more. "I don't know why I didn't charge him Jack..." Judai looked at the floor hearing this from the incoherent mechanic.

_"I don't want to cause him trouble... what should I do?" _ Judai thought as he continued to stare at the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Underground Pulse Chapter 4 - A Yu-Gi-Oh 5DGX Story**_

It had been a day since Judai had seen Yusei. Judai was lying on the mattress which laid on the floor of the one floor apartment he shared with a friend. Judai and his friend weren't exactly the richest of people either so they couldn't afford the luxuries of an actual bed frame. _"I don't know what to do here... I don't even have enough money to pay him properly for his work. I guess I could just take out what I can afford to give to him... maybe that will get that "Jack" person off of his back a bit about the whole situation." _ Judai thought. He rolled onto his right side and reached over to the dresser drawer he had beside his mattress. Opening it he reached in and grabbed a pile of cash. He counted and thought about what he needed and what he could give up to Yusei. In the end he had $100 to give to him. Judai sighed; _"Well I guess this will have to do for now. If I enter that race and win the grand prize is $500. So if Yusei does get my bike fixed by then then I could give him some money out of that winning too. I just hope I can win... no there is no hoping I have to win. I can't loose this race I'm running out of cash." _ shaking his head out of his thoughts he walked out of his room and looked through his cell phone to find a friend to call for a ride over to Yusei's. After rifling through enough of his contacts and making numerous calls Shane had agreed to give him a ride to the town over. He drove up to Judai on his motorcycle which was what people would call a "crotch rocket" and screeched to a halt.

"Hey thanks for the ride Shane." Judai said as he got on the back of the bike.

"Not a problem Judai where ya headed to?"

"Next town over. Gotta go see Yusei again to see how he's doing with my bike."

"Ah so your going to see your mechanic friend?"

"Yeah he said he could finish my bike in time for the race coming up this week."

"Wait... the race. Isn't that on Friday?"

"Yeah..."

"That's only 2 days away. Are you sure this guy can fix your bike by then?"

Judai shrugged; "I unno only one way to find out."

"Yeah I'll drive you on over so you can see. Here we go." Judai nodded as Shane revved and took off towards the next town over.

* * *

><p>Yusei sighed as he continued to make adjustments to Judai's D-Wheel. He grabbed a wrench and started tightening some parts. <em>"I think I might have bitten off more than I can chew here..." <em> he thought while lying under the bike. He let out a held in breath of air and slide out from beneath the bike, sitting up he then wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. He stood up to look over his work that he had completed so far. The bike was looking good he could admit that to himself and to any inexperienced person that didn't know anything about building a D-Wheel they would think that the project was almost done. However Yusei knew that was far from the truth, though the body looked good and that you could just paint it right there and then there was still much more that needed to be done. Safety had to be taken into consideration so multiple check overs would be required, even after you had painted the bike there was still things that needed to be looked over and added. Yes it was going to be a long 2 days. Or rather it was going to be a long night. Yusei knew that Judai would have to be coming over today as he hadn't been over in quite some time and he still had to finish riding lessons with him. Yusei had to admit that Judai was a quick learner though and that his riding skills had improved dramatically. Yusei still had to show Judai how to riding duel as well and give him a test run of that along with re-building a deck. Assuming Judai just used an average dueling deck that would definitely not cut it in a riding duel since magic cards cannot be used but only speed spells. He heard the top door shut and steps were soon heard walking down the stairs he looked up to see Judai walking down. Judai looked over beside Yusei and smiled, probably noticing his bike.

"Woah Yusei! Is that my bike?" Judai beamed rushing down the stairs as he spoke.

"Yeah. Do you want it the same color as your last bike? Red?" Yusei asked blatantly.

"Yeah that would be awesome!" Judai exclaimed. "Wow this is so exciting! I can't believe this! Looks like your almost done eh?"

"No. There is still much to be done I'm not even close." Judai's face dropped to disappointment and stared at the ground;

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"That's fine. But anyways we should continue on with your riding lessons you have to get one more set in at least before your race. You'll need to know how to handle the speed of your D-Wheel when I'm all done building it."

"Yeah..." Judai was silent for a minute looking at the ground but then suddenly shot up. "Wait wait! D-Wheel? Your making my bike into a D-Wheel?" he frantically asked excited once more. Yusei nodded;

"Yeah I'll help you re-build your deck and I could teach you some of the ways of riding duel if you'd like?"

"Oh I'd love that teach!" Yusei was silent;

"Stop calling me that."

"Awe come on your no fun!" This struck a cord in Yusei making him flinch. There it was again. He was _no fun. _ Crow had commented on how Yusei need to have more fun and as much as he hated to admit it the comment just kept on eating at him. He turned around to get his gloves off of Judai's work in process D-Wheel back now facing Judai. "Yusei..." Judai started. Yusei turned his head to look behind him to see what Judai wanted;

"Hmm?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. He saw Judai shift a hand into his jean's right hand pocket he then pulled something out of them and walked up to Yusei. He placed a large amount of paper into Yusei's newly gloved hands. Yusei looked down and inspecting further he saw that it was not just ordinary paper but various amounts of dollar bills. His eyes widened and he looked back to Judai with confusion. "What is this?" he asked though already knowing the answer.

"Look... I know it's not much but like you and your friends I'm not the richest person in the world either. After the tournament's over I'll give you more but for now that's all I can afford with rent and a phone bill to pay... luckily my food is covered by the underground ring."

"I thought I told you the job was free."

"You did... but I just had this feeling that you might be getting more hassle out of this than your letting on..."

"I told you this is something that I have to prove to myself. I don't want your money."

"Just take it. I won't take it back. Now cram that cash in your pocket and let's go for that ride okay?" Yusei sighed in defeat and did as he was told. He took his keys to his D-Wheel out of his back pocket and they both walked towards the familiar red and white designed Duel Runner. Judai threw a leg over the Duel Runner and sat down, Yusei was about to sit behind him until a voice was heard from the right upper staircase.

"Yusei I was just wondering do you think you could help-" a voice asked but soon stopped realizing someone other than Yusei was there. A burgundy haired woman stood at the top of the stairs looking down at Judai then to Yusei with questioning eyes.

"Oh man Yusei... I didn't realize you had a lady friend over! You could have just texted me and told me not to come." Judai said with a wink of his eye. The woman looking down upon Judai and Yusei from the staircase heard this and immediately her face turned red where as Yusei just called her down to introduce herself;

"Aki come on down here I'd like you to meet someone." The woman now known as Aki walked down the stairs unsure of the whole situation. She took slow steps uncertain of what to do.

"Hey there. Uh Aki was it? My name's Judai. Judai Yuki! Nice to meet cha! Sorry if I interrupted your day with Yusei. Man this is awkward... really I'm sorry. I didn't know Yusei had his girlfriend over..." Aki quickly turned away cheeks flushing once again currently at a loss for words.

"Judai Aki is just a friend. She visits like anyone else here and I sometimes help her with her physics homework." Yusei explained Aki looked back and formally introduced herself;

"Judai was it? Nice to meet you. My name is Aki Izayoi." Aki said as she extended a hand forward which Judai took and shook.

"Physics huh? Is that what you needed Yusei for? You know I was never a fan of physics myself with the little we had to do in Duel Academy but then again I never did do my homework... I really just wasn't a fan of homework in general."

"Is Judai right Aki? Is it your studies again?" Yusei asked the burgundy haired woman.

"Well..." Aki hesitated. "Yes but I see your busy... and I don't want to interrupt."

"Do you have your books? Judai you won't mind if I take a quick look at this do you?" Judai shook his head showing no problem as he waited for Yusei to be done helping Aki. Aki flipped her notebook over to her notes where she was struggling and handed a mechanical pencil to Yusei. Yusei scribbled a few equations down on the paper and then turned the notebook towards Aki explaining what he had done to find the answer.

"Do you think you've got it now Aki?" Aki nodded in approval;

"Thank you Yusei. And thank you Judai for letting him help me quickly." Aki said with a bow and then turned to the opposite direction of the room walking away.

"Okay now that that's taken care of shall we go for your last ride before your tournament?" Yusei asked. Judai was silent. Yusei walked up over to him waving a hand in front of his face Judai eventually shook his head coming out of his trance.

"Huh what?"

"Are you ready to go?" Yusei asked again.

"Oh yeah... for sure!" Yusei handed Judai the keys and he started the D-Wheel. Yusei walked to the back of the D-Wheel and sat down. Judai looked behind him to see if Yusei was safely on the D-Wheel and then with a quick rev roared out of the garage/storage area.

This ride was not like the others for Judai as Yusei put him through the toughest things possible. He made him do last minute turns, giving him no time to slow down or break in case he had to in the race. He distracted him by telling him to look in other directions when he didn't need to in case he heard something while racing in the tournament which would distract him from focusing on the race. Repeating these tasks over and over until Judai eventually learned to make the sharp corners and tune out Yusei's distractions. Yusei eventually tapped Judai's shoulder, but it took a couple times before Judai realized that Yusei was no longer testing him to look behind him. When he finally did Yusei told him that he could go back to the garage/storage area. Judai nodded and turned back to the front making his way back to the area. Once back at the storage/garage area Judai thanked Yusei for his last riding lesson, called Shane and walked up the stairs to leave Yusei to work on his Duel Runner.

The next day Yusei worked none stop on Judai's Duel Runner, with so much work to be done he knew that he would only be taking as many breaks as necessarily needed. He had barely got any work done last night since most of the day was spent helping Judai with his riding for the tournament. It was 6 o'clock in the morning, Yusei yawned as he rubbed his eyes grabbing his tools to continue working on the bike. A couple hours had passed and some steps were heard coming down the stairs from the upper part of the area where the bedrooms were held. A orange haired man yawned as he walked down the stairs. He looked over to the black haired boy who was now painting the Duel Runner red.

"Still working on that D-Wheel Yuse?" he asked stating the obvious.

"Yes." Yusei replied bluntly as he continued to work.

"Did you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No thank you Crow. I'll just eat some ramen noodles for dinner later on tonight." Yusei replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Yuse?" Crow questioned concerned for his black haired friend.

"I have no time to eat I'll be fine."

Crow just shook his head at his friend's remarks knowing that there was no changing his mind. Crow made himself some food and then went upstairs to inform his blonde haired friend Jack not to bother Yusei today.

6 o'clock in the afternoon had rolled around and Yusei's stomach growled signaling that he needed to eat something soon. He sighed getting up setting his tools down and made his way over to the cupboard to grab some instant noodles. He heated up some water and then poured the liquid over top of the noodles, sitting down at the table he then focused on eating while looking over at the unfinished D-Wheel. The mechanic sighed as he blew on a hot noodle. _"Can I really do this...? Just when I thought I was almost done I looked over once more only to find major flaws in my design. I can't screw this up there is someone's life on the line... well more than one since he's racing against another person. I'll just have to pull an all nighter I suppose and hope for the best." _ Yusei thought. He slurped back the noodles and used his hands to lift himself from the table and walked over to the unfinished D-Wheel once again. He lowered the safety glasses which laid on top of his forehead and put them over his eyes to shield them from the welding he was about to commit to. Sweat dripped down the sides of his face and his safety glasses soon began to fog up. He let out a breath of air as he turned the torch off wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and taking off the foggy glasses, waving them in hopes to have them become transparent once more. The sun peaked through the little windows that were in the storage area signaling daybreak Yusei wondered what time it was but knew there was no time to be looking into frivolous things like that. He continued to work until he finally stood up sighing looking over the finished product once more. Footsteps were heard coming down from the steps which led to the outer door signaling someone was arriving.

"Yup it looks good." Yusei stated satisfied. His eyes showed major fatigue as they began to droop. Slow blinks were taken as Yusei tried to stay conscious. One could say he even felt a little woozy as he put a hand to his forehead to try to keep himself steady he was tired and hungry he hadn't eaten since 6 o'clock the night before after all.

"No way! Alright teach! You finished it!" a voice shouted enthusiastically from behind Yusei. Yusei turned to the source knowing as soon as he heard the unpleasant nickname who was going to be behind him.

"Yup. It was touch and go for a while there but there you have it. I wish you luck in your race today."

"Don't just wish me luck! Your coming with!" Judai said.

"I'm coming with?"

"Heck yes! I want you to see me in action! But we better hurry I only have a half hour to get there!"

"What only a half an hour?"

"Yeah it's 12:30 the race starts at one so I hope you amped this thing for speed!"

Yusei was still trying to comprehend all of what was happening his brain was still out of it from all the thought he had put into working on the Duel Runner. Everything seemed to be moving slower in a blurry haze. Before he even knew what was going on Judai was dragging him over to his new D-Wheel and they were on their way to the tournament in the next town over.

Once arriving Judai and Yusei got off the Duel Runner. Judai walked the D-Wheel into the arena as Yusei followed behind him.

"Sorry Yusei this is where we have to part ways you'll have to go upstairs and cheer from the sidelines okay?" Judai said as he pointed to a staircase to where Yusei would have to go. Yusei nodded and made his way over to the staircase only thinking one thing;

_"Man I hope they have food here..." _ he thought as he climbed up the stairs eyes drooping as he took each step slower and slower. People passed by him and some bumped him, some apologized while others told him to hurry up. He had finally made it to the outer circle of the arena in which Judai would be racing in. A horn was heard and the red light had turned green, a skimpily dressed girl in the center of the arena waved a checkered flag and the race had begun. Yusei leaned against the railing and soon found his head dropping, he struggled to keep it up trying to watch the race. Multiple rounds went by and the mechanic's stomach growled but since the arena was so loud he hadn't even noticed. Trying to stay coherent until the race was over was his number one priority right now. Finally the last round had been declared over and the winner was announced. The announcer went up to the racer and held up his right arm declaring victory while the skimpily dressed girl handed the rider a gold cup filled with cash. Yusei squinted down into the arena to see who the rider was and saw a orange splotch, he looked down to the riders face to see a beaming Judai who's smile lit up the room. Yusei smirked to himself; _"Good job kid..." _ he thought as his head lowered once more, shutting his eyes. A loud horn was heard and startled Yusei waking him up, he looked around to see the arena mostly cleared only a few stragglers remained. He stood up stretching as he made his way down the stairs; _"Must have drifted off for a moment there..." _

"Yusei!" a voice called. Yusei tilted his head towards the direction of the voice only to see a huge swarm of people. He walked over the crowd to see Judai in the middle of it. "Hey did you see? I won!"

"Yeah congratulations!" Yusei yelled back trying to get his voice to reach Judai through the crowd of people.

"You'll have to come over to my place we're throwing a huge celebratory party!"

"I don't know if I should..."

"Awe come on teach! Without you I wouldn't have won this tournament or been able to enter at all!" Judai tore his way through the crowd over to Yusei and grabbed his arm dragging him into the crowd. "You guys this is my riding instructor and mechanic Yusei Fudo! Three cheers for Yusei everyone come on now!" The crowd roared cheering Yusei's name.

"Alright let's go and get this party started!" someone yelled.

"Yeah does Johan have the booze?" Judai yelled to Shane.

"When does Johan never have the booze?" Shane yelled back.

"True enough, that party nut is why I have to call on you for rides he's always hung over. I swear I need to find a better roommate! Come on Yusei my house is just across the street we can walk on over!" Judai yelled as he grabbed a hold of Yusei's arm dragging him through the crowd.

"Judai really I don't think this is a good-" Yusei started but soon got interrupted by everyone's cheering of "Woo! Party time!" Soon the one floor apartment had become filled with people and more and more people entered into the tiny space leaving barely and room to move. The more people that entered the more alcohol that was brought into the area. Yusei just kept hoping that someone would bring some food, but of course no food would be brought. The closest thing to food he was going to get was some whipped cream flavored vodka.

"Three cheers for Judai!" someone yelled from across the room. People cheered hipping and hooraying and then soon cheering Judai on to "Chug chug chug". Yusei walked over to the other section of the room to see a homemade beer bong as party attendees poured beer down the funnel leading straight into Judai's mouth. Yusei could tell that things were going to head down a bad path fast tonight. Yusei walked into the area pulling Judai aside after they were finished with the funnel;

"Look I'm going to go..." Yusei whispered to Judai.

"What? But why?"

"It's getting late... and I have to get back..." _"And I want to leave before you do something you'll regret..." _ Yusei thought.

"How are you getting back? I took you here on the D-Wheel you built for me." Yusei looked puzzled at Judai, had he? Everything was such a blur back then. "Look your welcome to stay the night here."

"Yeah okay... thanks..." _"Like I have any other choice..." _ Yusei thought.

The night progressed on with people drinking more and more. Judai was pretty much floating with how much he had consumed and he was an absolute giddy mess. Yusei had found a nice spot on a chesterfield and continued to sit there resting his head against the back part of it nodding off, only to find Judai to jump right beside him on the cushions.

"Yuseiiiiiiiiiiii come on let's go play a... a... a... what was I going to say?" Yusei sighed knowing all too well that the kid was going to get plastered tonight;

"I don't know what you were going to say Judai."

"Hey hey hey... you you want some of this?" Judai asked as he waved a bottle of green liquid in his hand.

"No I don't. And I don't think you need anymore either Judai." Yusei stated reaching over to his hand snatching away the substance. Yusei looked at the label reading it; _"Sourpuss... nice... this stuff does taste awesome... but that would spell disaster for Judai if he had anymore." _ Yusei thought.

"Heyyy give it back!" Judai slurred. "Yusei give me back my, my alcohol! Johannnn Yusei took my booze!" Judai complained. The blue haired boy across the room laughed at Judai's antics. Yusei rolled his eyes seeing that the boy was completing ignoring to help him to control Judai. Yusei continued to look at the bottle; "You you want some don't you?" Judai asked. Yusei stayed silent. "Come on it won't hurt just a little bit!" But it really would hurt, what Judai didn't know was that Yusei was on an empty stomach and an empty stomach plus little alcohol equaled a more lightweight Yusei. Like any other normal human being drinking on an empty stomach would just spell disaster. Yusei reached over to the glass coffee table beside him and set the bottle down;

"No I don't need the stuff." Yusei said to Judai. Judai inched closer to Yusei on the couch hovering over top of him; "What... what are you doin-" Yusei asked being cut off by Judai reaching over to the bottle of sourpuss.

"But you wanttt ittt..." Judai said as he twirled the cap off of the bottle with his hand. Yusei panicked thinking Judai was going to consume more of the liquid and quickly opened his mouth to retort;

"Judai I thought I told you that you didn't need any-" he started only to get interrupted by Judai pouring the green substance down his throat. He tried to swallow the substance with great difficulty, choking and coughing as he did so. His stomach burned as the alcohol made it's way down, Yusei grimaced that's what he always hated about alcohol... it felt good at first going down but eventually just burnt. His head got a wild tingly rush and he looked over at Judai to see the bottle was now empty. He had remembered the bottle being at least half full if not a bit more. _"Oh great..." _ Yusei thought. "Judai are you trying to kill me?" Yusei yelled at the teen.

"No... I was just trying to help youuu you wanted some but but-" Judai stopped in mid sentence as someone yelled out "Who wants to play stacks?" "I do! Me and Yusei do!" Judai yelled back volunteering Yusei to play and dragged him off the couch.

"Wait. What? Stacks? What is that? Judai! Judai!" Yusei yelled at the boy as he dragged him over to the table where the person had yelled from.

"Now does everyone know how the game works?" The person who had yelled about the game asked everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Yusei but the person hadn't seemed to notice and just began the game only saying one thing; "Now normally you use beer cups and beer but tonight I thought we'd use these tall shot glasses and this whipped cream vodka."

_"This does not sound good..."_ Yusei thought. The game began and the person hosting said game took a tall plastic shot glass and set it on the table, he then grabbed two tiddly winks and passed them over to Judai.

"Champ can have the honors of going first." he said. Judai nodded grabbing a hold of one of the tiddly winks and then pushing down onto the other, it flying right past the shot glass.

"Awe man I missed!" Judai griped. As the man then passed the cup onto Yusei. Yusei had no idea what he was doing he took the tidily wink from Judai's shaky hand and slide the other one in front of him trying to figure out what the point of this game was. He pushed down on the other plastic disc and the circle went flying into the tall plastic shot glass. Everyone at the table cheered and Yusei looked around puzzled at what had happened. Was this a good thing he had just done? This was the point of the game? To get a cheap plastic circle into a plastic shot glass? Well that seemed quite pointless. The host then took the shot glass and tipped it over so the tidily wink fell out of the glass, he then poured some whipped cream vodka into the glass and passed it over to Yusei.

_"Now I get it..." _ Yusei thought as he took the glass and threw back the vodka passing the glass back over to the host. Only to Yusei's surprise the game had a new element added to it: another shot glass. Apparently as the game went on the more and more people who made the shot the taller the stack of glasses got. Soon the stack was at 5 and it didn't matter if the person playing had made the shot anyways you would always have to at least have one shot. If you made the shot you had to drink the full stack which was piled. If you didn't make the shot you just had to drink one shot which is what Yusei was aiming to do. However sometimes the tidily wink just went in out of shear bad luck and he was stuck drinking the full stack. Throughout the night a different kind of smell was added to the air as drugs were now added to the party scene... Yusei now knew why the races were called "Underground." He looked over to the left side of the table to see that Judai had finally passed out, it seemed as though that was the only way to get out of the game. Yusei himself was surprised that he hadn't passed out himself yet, his quick power nap at the arena must have helped him more than he knew.

Eventually he had woken up to see himself on the floor, drool escaping his mouth he looked down to see the a drool stain on the carpet. _"Well that's attractive..." _ he thought as he used his hands to lift himself off of the ground, his head heavy. He looked around holding his head as it pounded, struggling to keep himself from falling back onto the floor. It seemed as though it was a wasteland of bodies sleeping on the ground around him. He then heard a violent retch from another room and discovered that he wasn't the first one awake. He struggled to stand as he tip-toed around the bodies that layed everywhere to the source of the sound to see who was up. He peered into the doorway to see a orange and brown haired Judai retching into a toilet. He walked on as the boy began to dry heave mumbling to himself _"Kid must have a weak stomach..." _ as he walked out of the house for some fresh air. He saw a rock outside which was perfect level to sit on and made his way there sitting and rubbing his temples. All of a sudden his forehead began to sweat profusely and he felt horrible. He quickly turned his head to the side as he then violently retched as liquid left his mouth. He went back to looking down at the ground in front of him and groaned at his headache. _"At least I'm not hungry anymore..." _ the mechanic thought as he set his head against the right palm of his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Underground Pulse Chapter 5 - A Yu-Gi-Oh 5DGX Story**_

Yusei groaned in discomfort sitting on the rock outside of Judai's apartment. "Ugh I can't remember the last time I had this bad of a hangover." the mechanic thought, however he had drank a lot last night no thanks to Judai. He slowly slid down the rock feeling as though he was going to die, looking to his right side he saw his puddle of previous bodily fluids and shuddered at the look of it. He then rested his head against the rock looking up at the sky, sun shining in his face. He closed his eyes letting the warmth of the sun soak into his skin, eyes opening and closing at the bright ray. After a couple minutes he stretched his arms out above him letting out an audible noise as he did so and slowly made his way off the ground. _"Guess I should go and see if Judai is okay." _ Yusei thought as he walked back to the apartment's door. He entered to see that no one was left laying in the apartment, his time in the sun which seemed to be only a few minutes must have been longer than he had thought. _"Did I fall asleep out there...?" _ the mechanic pondered as he searched for Judai.

"Oh Yusei. Your still here? I thought you had left with everyone else." Judai questioned as he came out of a room.

"Yeah... I came to see if you were okay you seemed pretty sick before I went outside."

"Oh yeah I think I'm okay no-" Judai was interrupted as he quickly sprinted back into the bathroom heaving over the toilet once more. Upon hearing this a sharp pain suddenly struck Yusei's head as he rushed into the bathroom beside Judai retching into the toilet as well;

"Sorry-" Yusei gasped when he got a chance to speak. "I couldn't tell you to move-" he retched again. "Over." he finished. He tipped his head up as sweat ran down his face. Judai looked up to Yusei;

"Woah Yusei! Are you okay? You're really sweating!"

"I'm fine." he stated non-chantly but his body disagreed as his words were then followed with a shiver.

"Yusei you really don't look too well, here let me help you stand up and we'll get you on the couch or something..." Judai said as he went over to Yusei trying to pull him up by his hand. Yusei wouldn't budge.

"I'm fine really I can get up."

"Okay..." Judai said as he slid back a bit to give him some room to get up. He watched Yusei stand up and then put his hands on his hips;

"See I'm perfectly-" Yusei quickly set his right hand against his forehead as his body swayed, Judai quickly stood up and grabbed him but he never fell. "Just a dizzy spell! I'm fine!" Yusei said now stable.

"Yusei! Your clothes! Your soaking wet!" Judai exclaimed now noticing how wet Yusei's clothes were no wonder he had shuddered. "Look you need to take a shower. I'll leave you to shower there are towels in that cupboard over there I'll grab you some clothes while yours are washing okay?" Yusei looked at Judai and by the serious look on his face it didn't look like he was going to accept anything otherwise that Yusei would tell him.

"Yeah... okay. Thanks Judai." Judai nodded as he exited the bathroom to go and gather some clothes. Once he heard the shower running he cracked the door and set the replacement clothes inside.

Yusei let the water run down his face and even though he had the odd dizzy spell where he felt as though he was going to vomit or fall over he had to admit the water from the shower did feel good. After he had soaked in the warmth of the water for what seemed like a good amount of time to his preference he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He looked around the bathroom trying to spot the cupboard Judai was talking about, he did however see some clothes on the floor which were not his own and must have been the temporary replacements that Judai had left for him. Scanning the room once more he finally spotted a tall white cupboard upon which he walked over to and opened to see a stack of white towels. Yusei quickly dried himself off and then proceeded to put on the clothes which were left for him on the floor slipping on the red t-shirt with a black decal on the front and a plain pair of black pants. The pants were a bit short but luckily the shirt was long enough to cover Yusei's entire torso. Yusei exited the bathroom looking around trying to spot Judai but the house was quiet, he soon spotted a piece of paper on a table. He picked it up to see some messy handwriting on the slip of paper;

"Went to go get some grease. Be back soon,

Judai."

_"What would he want grease for? Is he going to be working on his D-Wheel for the next race that he's going to be in already?" _ Yusei pondered thinking to himself. He found a chair close by to the table and grabbed it sitting down and putting his arms on the table. He set the palms of his hands under his head to hold it up as he rubbed his temples with his fingers trying to rid what was left of his headache. He let out a groan just as the door squeaked open;

"Over did it last night teach?" Judai asked coming in the door.

Yusei grumbled giving the "stink eye" to Judai; "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" he stated once more as he continued to rub his temples.

"Woah! Now is that anyway to talk to someone who just brought you food?"

"Food? But I thought you were going to get grease?" Yusei questioned.

"Yeah. You know hamburgers? French fries? Grease. Fast food." Judai explained as if talking to someone who had no brain cells left at all.

"Oh..." Yusei just simply said as his answer drifted off. Yusei fiddled with a small plastic shot glass that was on the table when a question struck him; "Oh hey! Are these the size of shot glasses that were at the party last night?"

"Yeah... why? Yusei are you still a bit tipsy?" Judai questioned as he waved a hand in front of Yusei's face. Yusei didn't seem to notice Judai's latest question and just continued on in his own thoughts;

_"Well that's good... I definitely won't have to go to the hospital now to see if I need to be de-toxed or not then. I was sure they were the tall shot glasses..."_

"Yuseiii? Yoo-hooo!" Judai said continuing to wave his hand in front of Yusei's face to try and get his attention.

"Hmm? I'm sorry what were you saying Judai?"

"...Are you okay Yusei? You seem kind of out of it..."

"Yes I'm fine sorry if I worried you." Yusei smiled apologizing.

_"Wait a minute... did he just smile?" _ Judai thought. _"I don't think I've ever seen him smile even once for the whole time I've been working with him..." _ Judai stared for a moment at Yusei and then shook his head to clear his mind. "Uh yeah not a problem! Oh yeah I got some food here I bet your hungry!"

"Ugh... no thank you." Yusei rejected but his stomach soon followed with a growl.

"I think your stomach disagrees. Come on now I bought a meal for us each! It's not like I'm sharing my meal with you!" Judai said as he reached into the paper bag pulling out two burgers, two drinks and two containers of fries passing one of each to Yusei. "I hope you like cheeseburgers... I got water for the drink since I find that's what's best for a hangover."

"Yeah... that's fine thanks Judai." Yusei said as he reached out to grab the food, unwrapping the burger first he lifted the bun to his face and bit and chewed. The food burnt in Yusei's stomach as he continued on but he had to admit that he was hungry after all it had been quite some time since he had eaten and vomiting his guts out did not help the situation. He then moved onto the fries, and grabbed the water for a quick sip.

"Holy... and I thought I ate fast. Slow down Yusei! Have you not eaten in a couple days?"

Yusei stopped momentarily looking up at Judai after he spoke to only see one bite out of his hamburger sitting on the table. Mouth still full, he swallowed and scratched the back of his head out of embarassment. "Sorry I guess I was more hungry than I thought." he said as a quick shiver was brought upon his body which was soon followed by a loud belch. Yusei quickly smacked a hand over his mouth after the sneak belch was let out. Judai stared at Yusei for a moment and suddenly burst out laughing releasing the tension in the room;

"Hahaha! See what happens when you eat so fast! That was narley Yusei!"

"Sorry..." Yusei said as another shiver approached his body and he shook once more.

"Yusei are you okay?" Judai asked once more.

"How many times do I have to tell you-." Yusei began when his teeth then started to chatter against each other. "I'm perfectly." he chattered again. "Fine." He finished, shutting his mouth to try and prevent his teeth from chattering but his body just shook more in trying to do so.

"Yeesh, now your cold? Well... your jacket is in the dryer right now... go and sit on the couch and I'll grab you a blanket from my bed."

"Judai you really don't have to do that finish your meal I'll be fine." Yusei said shaking.

"Yusei it's okay go and sit on the couch it doesn't take long to get a blanket."

"Your stubborn... you know that kid?"

"And you're not teach?"

Yusei sighed once more; "You know your really not helping to convince me to go to the couch any faster by calling me "teach" again."

"Whatever stay at the table then. Either way I'm going to go and grab you that blanket." Judai said as he walked away from the room opening a door to another and entering. Yusei sighed in defeat and figured he might as well go to the couch as told. Judai returned shortly throwing a blanket at Yusei's face; "There ya go Yusei I'm gonna go and see if your jacket's dry yet laundry room's just a couple doors down try and stay warm while I'm gone."

"What about your food?"

"I'll eat once I get back."

"No eat now it'll be cold by then."

"But your cold now."

"Can you listen to me for once?"

"Can you care about your own well being for once?" Judai barked back. Yusei was quiet not wanting to escalate the argument any further, hearing the door shut he wrapped the blanket around himself and layed down on the couch, staring at the ground bored as he shook.

_"Why is my body reacting like this? I don't understand... is my hangover that bad? And why is Judai doing all of this for me? Reminds me of when Martha use to take care of Jack, Crow and I as children... I wonder if this is what mothers would do for their sick loved ones..." _ Yusei thought as he yawned and closed his eyes.

Judai opened the dryer in the laundry room grabbing Yusei's clothes and checking to see if they were dry. "Yup these are good." Judai stated to himself as he shut the dryer door and making his way back to his apartment. He poked at an orange bubble on Yusei's jacket. _"Well isn't this quite the fashion statement... and I thought Johan dressed a little outlandishly... but I gotta say that Yusei's tops the cake though I won't admit that I don't like either outfit. Funny how I'm taking care of a hungover Yusei and not Johan this time..." _ Judai sighed opening the door turning to see Yusei on the couch he smiled as he layed the warm jacket overtop of Yusei and set the remainder of his clothes on the floor. _"Just like any other person with a hangover... well might as well go and practice my racing at the ring and let him sleep."_ Judai thought, going over to the table to grab his burger, exiting the building as he ate.

Yusei stretched as he slowly lifted himself up into a sitting position on the couch. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around the room to see it was now empty. He turned to stand up and heard something drop to the floor. _"Hmm?" _ he thought as he looked to the floor to see his jacket. He picked it up and started to walk away but then stepped on a lump, looking down to the floor he then saw the rest of his clothes on the floor. He picked them up, shuffled out of Judai's clothes and proceeded to put on his own. A ring was heard that he recognized to be his cell phone. "_Oh yeah I forgot about my phone... now where could it be?"_ Yusei thought as he followed the source of the ringing eventually finding the phone. He answered with a;

"Hello?"

"Yusei where are you? Are you okay?" a frantic Crow yelled on the other end of the line.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine sorry to have worried you. I'm at Judai's house."

"Judai's? What are you doing there?"

"He wanted me to come along to watch his race in a tournament. He won and then wanted me to celebrate at his place... he threw sort of an after race party..."

"Oh... well right on! Finally having some fun eh Yuse? Just wondering when your planning on coming home?"

"Sorry I'll be home soon."

"Okay well I'll see you later I'll let everyone know your okay."

"Thanks Crow. Bye." Yusei said as he closed his phone. He looked to see that the time was 12:40. "Yeesh it is late... no wonder everyone was worried I better get going." Yusei said to himself as he exited the building. He walked around for a while looking for his D-Wheel but then remembered that he got here by the transport of Judai. Yusei sighed; "Well I guess I'm going to have to find Judai..." Yusei walked around town asking several people if they had seen Judai before finally getting an answer that one had seen him heading to the underground ring. He walked to the familiar area and entered the building looking down to see a red duel runner racing around the circular ring. He walked down to the ring and it took a couple of times around the ring before Judai stopped, removing his helmet while sitting on his D-Wheel.

"Oh hey Yusei. What's up?"

"I need to go home."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay well I'll see you later!"

"Uh... your kind of my ride Judai."

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Judai laughed. "Well let's go then! Hop on! Hold on tight I'm going to show you how fast I can go now!"

"I'll be the judge of how well you can drive now."

"Sure thing t-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

About 30 minutes later Judai and Yusei were now at Yusei's home/storage garage.

"Not bad Judai." Yusei stated.

"Hey thanks Yusei! I'll see you later!" Judai said bidding adu.

"Yeah thanks for the ride Judai." Yusei said walking to the door.

* * *

><p>As Judai was riding by he noticed a couple of people in a dark alleyway. He slowed down to see the mysterious activity. Slowing to a stop he heard a woman's voice;<p>

"Look just get away from me! I've done nothing wrong!" the familiar voice said.

"Come on baby just come with us. We promise you'll have a good time." a male voice proded.

Judai drove up a bit closer to get a better look. The two males turned to see who was there and Yusei saw the female staring at him. _"Wait I've seen her before... who is she again...?"_

_"Wait... a red duel runner... is that?" _ the female thought and then yelled questioning; "Yusei?"

_"Now I know who it is..." _ "Aki! Is that you? It's Judai are you okay?" Judai yelled over to her as he disembarked his duel runner.

"Oh look at the hero!" one of the males mocked.

"Look the lady is coming with us tonight pal." the other stated as he grabbed Aki's arm.

"Hey!" Aki yelled at him.

"Quiet you!" the other said grabbing Aki's other arm.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret..." Aki threatened.

"Let her go!" Judai demanded.

"And what if we don't?" the one male said.

"Judai don't get involved." Aki said.

"That's a smart girl." the other male said.

"Didn't I say to leave me alone?" Aki yelled.

"Shut it girl."

"Don't talk to her that way!" Judai shouted.

"What are you gonna do about it huh tough guy?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I challenge you to a riding duel!"

"Hmm... interesting fine winner gets the girl?"

"Yes." Judai said agreeing to the rule.

The one male went onto his D-Wheel as did Judai and activated Speed World 2.

"You better not harm Aki while I'm gone!" Judai said.

"Yes yes he'll stay here and keep her safe." the male on the D-Wheel said agreeing to Judai's circumstance.

"Alright let's duel!" the two said at the same time and off they went.

"Judai you better not loose!" Aki yelled.

"Alright speed spell activate!" the opponent said.

"Wait speed spell?" Judai said.

"You don't know what speed spells are? Does that mean you don't have any?" Aki yelled.

"Well I remember Yusei talking about them but no..." Judai yelled back. The other male laughed;

"Looks like we're going to have a good night tonight toots!"

"Judai you idiot!" Aki yelled in frustrastion as the two zoomed off into the distance.

_"What's the big deal... it's not like I need speed spells right?" _ Judai thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Underground Pulse Chapter 6 - A Yu-Gi-Oh 5DGX Story**_

_"Judai you idiot!" _ is the last thing Judai remembered hearing as he roared off on his D-Wheel starting the riding duel with one of the men that was troubling Aki.

"Hahaha! You ready kid?" the man taunted Judai.

"Bring it!" Judai boldly struck back.

"Alright I'll go first! Draw! Okay here we go! I'll place one monster in face down defense position and place 3 cards face down!" the man said as a speed counter was added to his counter making him now have one speed counter.

"Okay it's my move then! Draw! I summon Elemental Hero Burst Lady in attack position! Now go Burst Lady attack his face down monster!" with a firey blast the man's monster (which was revealed to be Hane-Hane) was then destroyed;

"Ah ha! Flip effect of Hane-Hane when it is destroyed I get to select one monster on your side of the field and send it back to your hand!"

Judai twitched but did so. _"Sorry Burst Lady... you'll have your chance again I promise." _he thought as he set a card face down. "I end my turn!" Judai proclaimed as a speed counter was added to his counter making Judai now have one speed counter as well.

"Okay! Draw! I summon Naturia Beans in attack position! Attack his life points directly!"

"Is that the best you can do?" Judai taunted as 100 life points were taken away from his life point counter bringing them down to 3900.

"My turn is over!" Another speed counter was added to the man's counter now making the man have two speed counters in total.

"Well that wasn't much to talk about! Draw! I summon Elemental Hero Burst Lady once more in attack position! Now Burst Lady attack those Nauria Beans!"

"Effect of Naturia Beans!"

"What? You have got to be kidding me!"

"No I'm not kid! When Naturia Beans are attacked you loose 500 life points! And they are not destroyed for once per turn in battle!"

"500 points for me but a whole lot more for you!" Judai exclaimed as he lost 500 life points bringing himself down to 3400 life points left. The man then lost 1100 life points bringing his total down to 2900 life points and making him loose 2 speed counters bringing him back to 0 speed counters. "My turn is over!" Judai proclaimed and smirked to himself. Judai was now at two speed counters as another counter was added to his counter.

"Okay! Draw! No need to proceed any further your turn!" the man said as a speed counter was given to him making his speed counters at one.

Judai was puzzled but shrugged it off. "Your loss! I summon Elemental Hero Featherman in attack position! Now Burst Lady attack Naturia Beans once more!"

"Trap card open! Nightmare Wheel activate! Stop that Burst Lady from attacking!"

"Fine then! Elemental Hero Featherman attack Naturia Beans!"

"Trap card open! Negate Attack!"

Judai flinched. "Fine. End Turn." Judai stated as another speed counter was added to his counter making his speed counters at three.

"My turn! Draw! I switch Naturia Beans into defense position and place one card face down! Now on my standby phase due to Nightmare Wheel's effect you loose 500 life points!" 500 life points were then deducted from Judai's life points bringing him down to 2900 life points. Judai's D-Wheel slipped from side to side and he tried to get traction back. A speed counter was added to the man's counter bringing his total up to two speed counters.

"Okay! Draw! Alright! Are you ready for this? Now from my hand I play the spell fushion! With this I can fuse together Elemental Hero Burst Lady and Elemental Hero Featherman to create Elemental Hero Flame Wing Man!" Judai exclaimed as 2000 life points were deducted from his remaining life points bringing him down to 900 life points. "Huh wait woah! What just happened?"

"Haha! Kid you don't know? When using normal spells in a riding duel you get penalized and

loose 2000 life points of your own!"

Judai gulped. "No way..."

"Haha this is your first riding duel isn't it hot shot?" Judai was silent. "Haha it is! And only 900 points left! Don't worry I'll take good care of your lady friend!" Judai glared at the man;

"I swear! You do anything to hurt Aki you better hope you have your grave dug and ready!"

"Tough talk! Can you back it up?" the man provoked.

"Just watch me... for now I'll end my turn." another speed counter was added to Judai's counter making his counters now at four.

"About all you can do isn't it? My turn then! Mind if I borrow some of your speed counters? It's not like your going to use them!" the man joked. Well I think I'll just set another card face down it's your turn! Make it a good one!" another speed counter was added to the man's counter making his speed counters at three.

"Okay draw! Alright! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack position! Here we go! Sparkman attack Naturia Beans!"

"Trap card open! Mirror Force!"

"No!" Judai exclaimed as his monsters were destroyed. _"This is bad... I can't do anything...I'm sorry Aki. I promise I'll protect you though I'll never let these greasy guys lay their hands on you." _ Judai thought.

"My turn then? As I thought. Well I think it's time to summon another monster which I just happened to draw! I summon Nettles in attack position! Now go! Attack him directly!"

_"I'm so sorry Aki..." _ Judai thought as his life points dropped to 0 and his D-Wheel screeched to a stop smoke pouring out of the machine. The man laughed as he hopped off the D-Wheel running to his partner and Aki.

"Guess what toots! I just won the duel! Your all mine!"

"No she's not!" Judai yelled as he ran in front of Aki throwing both arms out in front of her, back facing Aki.

"Hey we had a deal! Now move away!" the man said as he grabbed Judai's shoulder.

"Judai. Judai did Yusei make it so your duel disk could come off of your D-Wheel?" Aki asked from behind him. Judai whipped his head towards her voice;

"What what do you want Aki?" He exclaimed eyes tinged a glowing amber.

_"Wait... his eyes are they... a different color?" _ Aki thought when soon the sound of a D-Wheel was heard screeching to a stop.

"Hey who's over there? Is everything alright?" the voice hollered.

"Crow!" Aki hollered back.

"Aki? Are you okay?"

"Dang girl how many guys do you know?" the partner in crime of the male asked. Crow walked up to the two males.

"Hey I suggest you two scurry real fast like."

"The kid and I had a deal. I get the girl!"

"Crow quick take Aki!" Judai exclaimed as he grabbed Aki's wrist and threw her into Crow's direction.

"Yeah alright!" Crow said as he pulled Aki along to his D-Wheel.

"But Judai!" Aki exclaimed back as Crow dragged her on. "We can't just leave him Crow!"

"We have to! He'll be fine!" Crow exclaimed as he got on his D-Wheel grabbing Aki, and zooming off.

"Hey you. Now the girl's gone. We had a deal."

"You know I've never really been much of a deal breaker before... but I guess there's a first time for everything." Judai smirked as his eyes glowed amber.

* * *

><p>Crow and Aki were now just outside of Yusei, Jack and Crow's storagehome.

"Are you okay Aki? They didn't hurt you did they?" Crow asked with concern. Aki shook her head showing disapproval;

"No. Judai protected me the whole time..." Crow sighed out of relief;

"I'm glad... look I don't know what you want to do. I imagine your quite shook up... I know your strong Aki but this with this situation I would think your quite upset. You don't have to admit anything to me... and I know you want to go and help Judai but it just wouldn't be a good idea right now. Now I know were outside of Yusei, Jack and I's place... I just kind of panicked and I guess this is where we ended up. Your more than welcome to stay the night here or I can drive you home. Did you know where you wanted to go?" Aki was silent, she looked down in thought shuffling her feet.

"I.. uh... I mean. If I could..." Aki fumbled for words.

"Come on let's go inside." Crow said placing an arm lightly around Aki's shoulders. He felt Aki flinch and went to move his arm away. He looked down to Aki to see her reaction and to his surprise was met by her face looking up at him;

"Thank you Crow..."

Crow smiled; "Not a problem now come on I'll find you some blankets... I hope you don't mind crashing on the couch downstairs."

* * *

><p>Yusei was the first one up in the morning as per usual. He went to bed late and woke up early always working. He walked down the stairs from the upstairs where the bedroom's were located and made his way to the fridge in the kitchen area, which was sectioned off on the far right side of the room. He grabbed whatever juice that there was in the fridge and set it on the table which faced out into the open living area. Noticing a lump on the couch he raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. <em>"Who's on the couch...? Did Crow crash down here? It's not like Jack to not be in his bed... I know he's far to picky about comfort but was Crow so tired that he couldn't even walk up the stairs?" <em> Curious, Yusei began to walk over to the couch to see the figure that layed there. To his surprise as he got to the other end of the couch he saw some burgundy red hair spread on the cushions. _"Aki...?" _ A few steps were heard coming down the stairs as a yawn was soon followed. Yusei looked up from where he stood to see Crow coming down the stairs. He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he stretched his arms above himself. It wasn't until he noticed Yusei that he came out of his half coherent state and increased his speed now sprinting down the stairs.

_"Crow!" _ Yusei whispered in an angry voice.

_"Yusei! Uh what's up buddy?" _ Crow whispered back in a mischievous tone knowing full well what Yusei was so upset about.

_"I think you know full well" what's up!" You mind telling me why Aki is here? On our couch?"_ Yusei whispered back frustrated. Aki groaned turning onto her side.

_"Look Yusei... come over here you don't want to wake Aki do you?" _Yusei nodded and followed Crow to the stairs which lead to the bedrooms. _"Here's the deal okay Yuse. I'm not going to sugar coat it. I'm just going to be straight forward and come right out with it. Last night I was coming home from some late night deliveries and I heard some noise in a back alley. I was making sure no one was in trouble so I got off my D-Wheel to see who was down there. I shouted and I heard Aki respond back. She sounded scared. I saw Judai in front of her and two guys trying to get at Aki. I don't know the full situation... but the two guys kept saying that Judai and them had a deal and the deal was that they got Aki. Judai just kind of threw Aki over in my direction and told me to take her so I did. I panicked and ended up here. Aki was shook up so I offered her to stay here for the night if she wanted to and here we are now."_

_"Is Aki okay?" _ Yusei asked frantic.

_"Yeah she's fine. She said Judai protected her the whole time." _ Yusei sighed out of relief;

_"Good... though I still would like to know what happened."_

_"Yeah me too... when Aki get's up we'll have to ask her. I just hope she's not too shook up to talk about it."_

_"Well we don't have to force her. If she doesn't want to talk about it she doesn't have to... if it comes down to it I suppose we could ask Judai." _ Crow nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>It was about 2'o'clock in the afternoon when Judai's cell phone went off he answered;<p>

"Hello?"

"Judai! I ah! It's just horrible! I don't know what to-" a woman's upset sobbing voice on the other end managed to choke out. Judai recognized the voice to be a flag girl from the racing arena and automatically knew who it was;

"Christine! What's wrong? Slow down it's okay! Take your time!"

"Okay Judai... I'm sorry I don't know how to say this... I don't even know the full story I just heard it today. I just can't believe it..."

"No... you've got to be kidding... not him it can't be... please this has to be some sort of mistake..." Judai spoke as a tear escaped from his eye.

* * *

><p>It was now 3'o'clock in the afternoon and Jack, Yusei, Crow and Aki were all sitting together around the kitchen table. Aki had just finished telling the whole story of what had happened last night with Judai and the two hoodlums.<p>

"So Judai tried to riding duel?" Yusei asked.

"Yes." Aki replied.

"That idiot!" Jack yelled.

"In those circumstances..." Yusei continued on.

"Look Yusei you have got to teach that idiot how to riding duel and build him a proper deck!" Jack shouted.

"Well I was going to. How was I suppose to know that he would try to riding duel with his normal deck?"

"Well you better help him build a proper deck and you better do it soon before the idiot does anything stupid and dangerous like this again!" Jack flamed on.

"Do you really think he would try again in a dangerous situation?" Aki asked.

"You never know... all I know is that Yusei has to be the one to help him build a proper deck and teach him how to riding duel."

"Why Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Because Yusei is the one who built the idiot a D-Wheel and now he has to clean up the mess he's made."

"Jack's right... I'm sorry everyone. But especially you Aki. I hope you can forgive me." Yusei apologized.

"It's okay Yusei. I'm fine just teach him before anything else bad happens."

"I will. I'll try to get a hold of him now."

* * *

><p>Judai's phone hadn't stopped going off since the phone call from Christine. Some were actual calls from people asking if he had already heard what had happened but most were constant text messages. His phone went off yet again he sighed in frustration as he opened the phone but to his surprise the text message was from Yusei;<p>

_"Please come to my place tomorrow. We have to talk."_

"That's it?... Hmm I wonder what's going on. I hope I don't loose it tomorrow..."

* * *

><p>The next morning Judai got up and began to get ready. He left around 11'o'clock as to make sure he wouldn't barge into Yusei's place too early. When arriving he disembarked his D-Wheel and entered the storagehome of Yusei walking down the stairs he saw Yusei, Jack, Crow and Aki sitting in various places.

"Yusei... you wanted to see me?" Judai asked walking up to Yusei. He turned and looked at Judai.

"Yeah... I heard what happened with Aki last night." he said. Judai looked away, feeling another person's eyes looking at him he looked to see Aki staring at him but he soon shrugged it off. "Judai... I called you here today so that we can build a proper deck for you and teach you how to riding duel. If your going to just jump into situations like that you need to be at least half prepared. Though I'd really rather you not jump into another dangerous situation like that again."

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it! I saw Aki was in trouble and dueling just seemed the best way to help..."

"I understand situations come up... but you don't know what your doing yet. Please just promise me you'll practice first I don't want anymore situations like that."

"Yeah okay... I promise."

"Well let's get started then. Come on over to the table I got some cards layed out we'll incorporate them into your deck." Judai nodded as he followed and sat down beside Yusei. During the first little while Yusei began to talk Aki came up to them and started to stare at him once more.

"Did you need Judai for something Aki?" Yusei asked. Aki continued to stare for a little while before she spoke shaking out of her stare;

"Have your eyes always been brown Judai?" Judai was taken back from this question.

"Last time I checked... yeah?" _"What a strange question..." _ Judai thought.

"Hmm okay... sorry for bothering you both please continue on." Aki said as she walked away from the table. _"Did I just imagine that...? I could have sworn his eyes were a tinge of amber last night..."_

During making a new deck for Judai Yusei noticed that Judai seemed kind of "out of it" and was having trouble focusing. He constantly had to ask him if he heard him or if he understood. Judai would just shake his head coming out of his spacey mind set and reply with a "huh?" or a "sorry Yusei no I didn't get that... could you explain it again?".

"Judai are you okay?" Yusei asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You seem really out of it today... your not really that focused."

"I'm sorry Yusei... would you mind if I stepped out for a minute? Maybe some fresh air will help." Yusei nodded in approval not minding and Judai pushed himself up from his chair and went upstairs to go outside. He sat down on a wooden sort of makeshift bench that was beside the door. Reaching into his pocket he took out his phone to see 43 new text messages. He sighed; "It never ends does it? You were everyone's friend... why did it have to be you?" Judai hung his head to the ground rubbing his eyebrows with his right hand trying to keep it together. He sniffled as he tried to choke back a tear but in vain as one dropped from his face onto the ground. The sound of a door shut but Judai didn't notice he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts right now. It wasn't until he heard his voice being called that he snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. "Yusei? I'm sorry what did you want?" he asked as he quickly rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his red jacket.

"Judai... I called your name three times before you heard me. What's wrong?"

"Oh did you? I'm sorry Yusei! I must have dozed off there!"

"Judai... you can't fool me... I saw you... your eyes are red... I saw you. I know you were crying. What's wrong?" Yusei asked as he bent down on his knees both hands on Judai's shoulders as he looked into his eyes with heavy concern.

"I'm sorry Yusei... I really tried. I really did. I tried to keep it together. I'm sorry I couldn't keep focus."

"It's okay... but can you tell me what's wrong?"

"It's... it's my friend Shane-" Judai choked at his name. "He died a couple nights ago in a motorcycle accident. I just found out yesterday... I don't know the full story of what happened. But it sounded pretty bad. From what I heard it was a drunk driver. He was on the highway and a car all of a sudden came out in front of him... he had no where to go but over the edge-" Judai choked again trying to hold back from crying out in pain. "I guess when they found him... or so I hear... his motorcycle was wrapped around a tree. Shane was found dead on impact." A tear rolled down Judai's cheek, he quickly went to move his arm to wipe it away but Yusei grabbed his wrist to stop him as he got up from kneeling. Judai looked up confused.

"I'm sorry." Yusei said as he then bent over Judai pulling him into a hug. Judai gasped out of shock. "I'm so sorry Judai... I don't know who Shane is but I feel for you heavily... I know how hard it is to loose a loved one whether it be a friend or... family."

Judai tightened his hands, making them dig into Yusei's back. He didn't know what it was, whether it was from trying to be the strong one for all his friends, or for just bottling up his emotions from everyone and trying not to cry but for some reason Yusei's hug was comforting... and for the first time since hearing the news he fully cried. He yelled in great discomfort and pain as tears streamed down his face. He tried to look at Yusei to see how he was reacting to all this but the water from his eyes made his vision far too blurry. It wasn't as if Judai wanted to be a bawling cry baby he really did want to stop crying but for some reason all his pain and suffering had just decided to come out and his body wouldn't let him stop. He yelped a couple more times as he continued to cry and squeezed onto Yusei tighter, his face against Yusei's chest. Finally his body stopped him with a gasp as he hic-upped from upset he pushed himself away from Yusei looking to the ground and then up to him apologetically. He tightened his hands into fists as they lay beside his sides.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what got into me." Judai said as he wiped his eyes with his right arm sleeve from his jacket.

"It's okay. Let's hold off on the lesson's though today okay? Maybe go home and get some rest?"

"I'm sorry Yusei... I really didn't mean to... I'll buy you some new clothes or something."

"It's okay Judai. Really..."

"You know... you did actually meet Shane once... it was at the dueling arena but he just called out to me... so I guess not really you would have had to have heard him but he use to give me rides to your place all the time when I couldn't get my roommate to give me rides here."

"Ah yeah I think I did see him at the arena."

"But why am I telling you all this?... I'm sorry I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't... if I was older when my parents had died I'm sure I would have cried just as much as you... death is not easy to handle... loosing a loved one is hard."

"Wait... Yusei your parents? They...? I'm sorry... you've suffered more than I have. I didn't really spend much time with my parents... but still I uh.. I'm sorry I'm rambling now are you okay? You can cry too y'know after all I did just spoil your outfit you can go ahead and spoil mine."

"It's okay I'm fine... I'd rather not tell you the whole story. If you really want to know you could probably ask just about anyone... my parents are the reason... well my father is the reason we have... like I said just ask anyone they'll tell you."

"It's okay... I can see it's difficult and I'd rather hear it from you when the time is right. Wouldn't feel right getting it from a stranger. Like I said I'm sorry again... I don't know what came over me..."

"Like I said... it's okay just go home and get some rest okay?"

"Yeah okay thanks Yusei I'm sorry I couldn't pay attention I'll come back tomorrow."

"Stop apologizing and take your time... let me know when you want to come back just promise me you won't go into a riding duel okay?"

"Yeah I promise. And Yusei?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your parents... and just let your walls down okay?"

"What?" Yusei was puzzled by Judai's last statement.

Judai shook his head. "Nothing! Sorry I don't know where that came from either! I'll just go home now before my brain decides to do some more nonsense!" Judai said as he walked off to his D-Wheel.

"Let my walls down huh..." Yusei said to himself as he looked up at the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: **Before we begin I'd first like to thank everyone out there who either reviewed, favorited, story alerted or combined doing any of these things. I really appreciate your support with "Underground Pulse". I realize this chapter is quite OOC and I apologize for that. It's hard to keep in character for me sometimes but I do try to do as best as I can to a certain point... anyways I hope you will enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Underground Pulse Chapter 7 - A Yu-Gi-Oh 5DGX Story<strong>_

Judai laid on his mattress of his and his roommate's apartment. It had been three full days since Shane had passed away and friends and acquaintances were still constantly text messaging Judai asking to see if he had heard anymore about what had really happened with the accident. Judai's phone went off once more he sighed as he went to reply to yet another text message but left the message displayed and set his phone down beside him instead. Putting his hands behind his head he looked up to the ceiling in thought flashing back to the same familiar memory that had been flashing through his mind for the past couple days. He closed his eyes and opened again.

_"Why can't I stop thinking about it? Yusei... and him... hugging me. I don't understand. Why does this keep on coming back? It's like a song on re-play it keeps on running through my mind. It felt so... and why do I want to hug him again?"_

"Yo Judai!" a voice hollered as a figure walked into the room snapping Judai from his thoughts.

"Oh Johan what's up?"

"Are you still sulking? Come on Judai you know Shane wouldn't have wanted that."

"Yeah I know... but it's hard when I keep on getting constant text messages reminding me about him."

"Leave your phone behind and let's go for a ride or a race or something. I got my motorcycle outside grab yours and let's go yeah?"

Judai nodded; "Yeah okay that sounds good." he sat up from the mattress leaving his phone and grabbing only his keys to his D-Wheel.

"Maybe we can even find Rei and Christine make it an official race of sorts!"

"Sure sounds like it could be fun. But do you think Christine would be up to it? I know how close she was to Shane."

"Yeah she needs a distraction too everyone needs some fun. Now come on let's find those flag girls!"

"Sure let's go."

* * *

><p>"Yusei Yusei Yusei!" shouted a very excited green ponytailed hair boy to the brunette.<p>

"Yes Rua?"

"Can we do something fun today? Can we duel can we can we?"

"Rua slow down. Geez your going to annoy Yusei." the green pigtailed hair girl replied to her brother.

"Aweee stop being such a downer Ruka! So Yusei what do you say want to duel today?"

"I don't see why not. Just let me finish a few things on my D-Wheel here and then we can have a match alright?"

"Allllright!" Rua shouted as he shot a fist into the air.

_"It's been a couple of days... I wonder how he's doing..."_ Yusei thought.

* * *

><p>"Okay are you guys ready?" A long haired brunette girl winked as she started to wave her flag.<p>

"Of course we are Rei! Are you both ready?" Johan shouted back over the idling of his and Judai's motorcycles.

"Alright boys here we go!" Christine shouted back.

"3, 2, 1 ACCELERATION!" the two girls shouted as they waved their flags down to the ground. Judai and Johan both sped by leaving dust flying at the girls they quickly stood up coughing and dusting themselves off roaring and cheering in excitement as the two boys raced.

"You ready Judai?" Johan shouted across to Judai as they raced match in speed side to side.

"Huh what are you talking about Johan?" Judai asked. Johan smirked and with a rev he shot off speeding ahead of Judai. Judai smirked as well; "You think you can beat my D-Wheel's speed huh Johan?" Judai increased the speed of his D-Wheel as well catching up to Johan.

"Woah! Judai! How did you? Never the less! I can go faster!" Johan exclaimed as he sped up some more slowly passing Judai's D-Wheel. Judai increased speed as well passing Johan but Johan fought to keep up.

"Sorry Johan! I'm afraid this is the end of the road for you!" Judai shouted and with one final rev shot off. "Woah!" Judai shouted not expecting the sudden speed to kick in as fast as it did.

"Judai watch out!" Johan shouted to him as a sudden corner was coming up.

"Huh?" Judai looked back to Johan and then back in front of him to see the approaching corner but it was too late. He squeezed on the brakes as hard as he could, tires squealing. He put his feet down but they were no help as they just dragged along the dusty gravel. He continued to keep hold of the brakes and shut his eyes waiting for impact to the debris in front of him. A loud crash echoed through Judai's mind as he opened his eyes blinking a couple times trying to figure out where he was. He heard a couple of people shouting his name as he laid wherever he was.

"Judai Judai!"

_"What happened? Where am I?"_ Judai thought as he looked from side to side. He slowly sat up and looked down to find himself on a gravel road. _"Oh yeah I was racing... wait how is my D-Wheel?"_ he slowly got up concerned for the machine but his knees buckled a bit and his ankle gave out making him fall back to the ground. "Damnit." He winced as he went to get back up again and hobbled over to the device checking it over.

"Judai are you insane? Why didn't you jump off?" Johan yelled at Judai.

"I don't know. I just froze." Judai stated as he continued to look over the D-Wheel which was in surprisingly good condition. A few scratches here and there... a cracked windshield... but the body hadn't taken too much damage which was surprising. "Well I'm glad there's not much damage." Judai said as he went to walk over to Johan. He winced as his right ankle throbbed as he applied weight to it.

"No just you!" Rei screeched back slapping Judai's arm. "How can you be so careless? And I can't believe you just went straight over to your motorcycle and looked at it before even thinking about yourself!"

"Rei your not exactly helping my physical condition."

"Stop being such an idiot Judai!" Rei shouted at Judai once more.

_"Why are people always calling me that?_ Judai thought.

"Seriously though Judai are you okay?" Johan asked.

"Yeah I think I'm fine. Just a sprained ankle I think. I'll just get some rest, sleep it off and maybe I'll go see Yusei tomorrow about deck building for riding duels."

"Riding duels?" Johan asked.

"Yeah it's kind of cool it's dueling on D-Wheels which is what Yusei built me here."

"Sounds fun you'll have to show me how it all works."

"For sure! But for now I'm just going to head on back to the apartment." Judai said as he got on his D-Wheel starting the machine and began to ride to his and Johan's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Awe man!" Rua exclaimed as his life points dropped to 0. "I'll defeat you one of these days Yusei you just wait and see!"<p>

"Just keep on practicing and you will Rua." Yusei said.

"Come on Rua the sun's starting to set we better get home." Ruka said.

"Awe okay. Thanks for the duel Yusei!" Yusei nodded;

"Anytime now you two better get home. Be safe."

"We will!" Rua said as the two twins walked up the stairs.

"Thank you Yusei!" Ruka yelled back as they went through the door.

"Rua and Ruka go home?" Crow asked walking up behind Yusei.

"Yeah they just left." Yusei replied.

"Okay well I'm going to head off to bed early got some early deliveries tomorrow. Just wanted to make sure those two got out of here before dark. Night Yuse."

"Night."

* * *

><p>The sun shined through the light colored blinds of Judai's room. Judai woke up in a sweat panting as he sat up on his mattress.<p>

_"Now I'm dreaming about it too? What is the big deal about this hug... why won't it go away?"_

Frustrated Judai quickly got up from his bed, his ankle stung as he bit his lip hard.

_"Augh I forgot about that... so much for sleeping it off. I thought it would have just been a bit stiff by now. Ah well maybe some hot water from a shower will help."_ Judai thought as he headed to the bathroom. He showered as long as he could stand, dried off and then went to get changed. Judai heard a groan from a hardly co-herent Johan as he walked out of his bedroom rubbing his eyes.

_"I wonder... no I couldn't possibly. That just feels too weird. Hugging Johan? But why do I want to hug Yusei again...? I need to visit him today... I'll make a deck with him and somehow... somehow as an experiment I'll have to hug him again to see what happens."_

"Why are you staring at me?" Johan asked Judai.

"Huh? Oh sorry must have spaced out there." Johan shrugged. "Hey where you heading?"

"Going to see Yusei about building a deck for riding duels remember?"

"Judai it's morning give me a break your lucky if I remember my name."

"Right... I'll see you later then."

"Later."

* * *

><p>"So if you look here and use this formula you should get your answer." Yusei said explaining some physics work to Aki.<p>

"Ah I get it now! Thank you again Yusei! I better get going don't want to be late for class!" Aki beamed as she sprinted up the stairs out the door meeting with Judai. "Oh hello Judai! Sorry I can't stay to chat I'm going to be late for my next class if I do!"

"Not a problem! Have a good day at school Aki!"

"Thanks! Yusei's inside if you came to see him! Just head on in!"

"Alright thanks Aki!" Judai shouted as he waved farewell to Aki. He walked down the stairs to see Yusei at the bottom gathering up some papers. He sighed and stretched making himself stand up straight. "Hey Yusei?"

Yusei looked towards where the voice that called out his name to see who was there; "Oh Judai? You feeling better? I was going to call you yesterday."

"Yeah much... did you try to call yesterday?"

"No never did. The twins came over and Rua wanted to duel."

"The twins?"

"Oh right you haven't met them yet. Their some kids who I met once in a situation... they like to come over here and duel and see Jack, Aki, Crow, Bruno and I."

"Ah I see. Well I didn't have my phone on me yesterday so it's good you didn't call just wanted to make sure. I haven't had a chance to check my messages yet today."

"Oh okay. Well should we start on making a deck then?"

"Uh... yeah. Right." Yusei started to walk over to a different table that was empty.

"You coming?" Yusei asked stopping before he reached the table to see Judai in the same place.

"Uh... Yusei. I..." Judai looked down at the floor.

"Is there something wrong Judai?"

"Could I... I mean that is if you don't mind..."

"What is it?"

"Could I have a hug?" Judai finally spurted out quickly. It took Yusei's brain a minute to process what Judai had just said since it came out so fast. Yusei began to walk over to Judai and Judai's body tensed unsure of how he was going to react to his request. Yusei wrapped his arms around Judai pulling him into his body;

"Is it Shane? Are you still upset about your friend?" Yusei whispered to Judai.

_"Sure let's go with that..."_ Judai thought even though truthfully he had felt a lot better about Shane after his fun yesterday. This was just an experiment to see if it was awkward to get a hug from Yusei like it would have been hugging Johan, or if it was comforting and felt... well good. "Yes... I guess I'm just not quite over it yet... I'm sorry Yusei." Judai replied as his body began to become less tense.

"It's okay Judai are you sure you want to work on building that deck yet or do you need more time to yourself?" Yusei asked waiting for a response. "Judai?" Yusei asked once again after a little while of no response.

Judai had his eyes closed as Yusei hung onto him and even though he wasn't hanging onto Yusei he had to admit it was the same as before. Why was Yusei's hugs so comforting and why did he just want to stay like this for a little bit longer? Was it going to be like this everytime he saw Yusei now, would he want a hug? That just seemed far too weird. "Judai?" A voice had called. Judai slowly opened his eyes looking up to see Yusei staring down at him.

"What did you want Yusei?" Judai asked almost breathlessly.

"Are you sure you want to work on the deck today?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine..." Judai stated as he continued to lean onto Yusei before his mind finally snapped himself out of his cloud like state. He quickly pushed himself off of the mechanic and stood straight. "Sorry! Shall we?"

Yusei looked a bit confused. "Uh sure. Let's go over to this table over here." Yusei stated as he began to walk over to the same table he was approaching before.

Judai followed the mechanic to the table and winced silently biting his lip as his right ankle stung after weight was applied from walking. Looking over top of Yusei's shoulder he saw cards spread out all over the table. "Woah... that's a lot of cards."

"Yes well we have to see what works with your deck."

"My deck? I thought we had to re-build a whole different deck all together!"

"Judai I would never think of abandoning a duelist's most precious cards. A duelist and their cards go through some of the most challenging times together. I know that probably holds just as true for you doesn't it?"

"Yeah... my deck and I have been through a lot."

"As I thought. We can still incorporate some of your cards into your new deck for riding duels we just can't use your current deck right now for riding duels. You need some speed spells and some synchro monsters."

"Synchro monsters?"

Yusei sighed; "You've never heard of synchro monsters either?"

"I'm afraid not. All my friends and I we just use fushion monsters."

"I see... well my friends and I use synchro monsters. Would you be interested in using them in your new deck?"

Judai nodded; "Sure! I don't see why not! They sound cool!"

"Well first things first did you bring your deck with you today?"

"Yeah I got it." Judai said as he reached under his jacket and removed his deck from his deck pouch on his belt handing the deck to Yusei.

Yusei looked the deck over thinking. "Mhm... do you have certain cards that you absolutely must have in this deck?"

"Well... I really like all my cards but I know I'm going to... well I probably aren't I..."

"Part ways? Well if you want to learn about synchro monsters... I mean you could have fushion but they would be a disadvantage in riding duels."

"Yeah I remember that painful life point penalty with that duel with that guy..."

"So what is your decision?"

"I don't know... you know best about this kind of thing Yusei."

"Well... I have various types of cards on the table here if I know what you want to incorporate from your deck into your new deck then we can work from there."

"Who do all these cards belong to anyways...?"

"Their all from different people. Some are mine, others are Jack's, others are Crow's and Bruno's. Their all cards that we no longer need in our decks or extras that we thought we could part with."

"Seriously... you all did this for me?" Judai was silent for a moment. "I'll make sure to take good care of them."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now about your deck..."

"Oh right! Well... uh Winged Kuriboh for sure has to stay within my deck." Judai admitted sheepishly.

"...Winged Kuriboh?"

"Yes he's been through a lot with me and he's gotten me out of some tight jams."

"Alright... I'll set out Winged Kuriboh then. Now go through your deck and choose the cards that you definitely want in this deck and I'll try to work from there with you to make a new deck."

"Alright." Judai looked at his deck shuffling through trying to pick select cards. He had to admit it was hard. Judai loved all his cards they all meant something to him and it was hard to only pick a select few. It was as if his heart tore every time he passed by another card that he decided to keep out of his new riding duel deck. After quite some time he was finally done thinking and sorting and the new deck could start to be built.

Yusei placed the selected cards onto the table with the other cards. He stood back from the table for a few minutes with his hand on his chin thinking of how he could incorporate these cards into a strong riding duel deck. Multiple times he slid various cards with others and then shook his head in disapproval moving them back.

"Look Yusei if you want me to I can..."

"No. I know how much these cards mean to you I'll make it work I promise Judai."

"...Thank you Yusei."

Hours had passed and cards were no longer just on the table they were on the floor as well. Yusei sighed and tapped the bunch of cards he had in his hand together against the table. He turned around to find Judai sitting on the floor looking through the other cards that were sprawled there. "Judai?" Judai continued to look through the cards, eyes sparkiling unaware that Yusei had said his name. "Judai?" Yusei tried again. This time Judai looked up;

"Yes Yusei?"

"Your deck." Yusei said as he reached down with his arm holding the deck to Judai. Judai looked up at the new deck and then to Yusei. He reached for the deck, taking it he looked back at Yusei and smiled with a thankful expression over his face.

"Thank you so much Yusei. I really appreciate it. I'll put it into my deck pouch with my remaining cards. I promise I'll take care of your guy's cards." Judai declared as he set the cards into his pouch. He then went to stand up getting up on his right foot he winced once more, his knee slightly buckling as he stood.

"Judai are you-" Yusei was about to ask Judai a question but was interrupted by Jack and Crow who had just entered the building coming down the stairs. Crow spoke to Yusei as he walked in;

"Hey Yusei what's going on?"

"Just finished building Judai's new deck for riding duels."

"Oh awesome!" Crow replied.

"So your going to be participating in riding duels now as well huh? Well then maybe you should duel me." Jack proclaimed.

"Hold up Jack he just got into this. He doesn't need to be dueling you yet don't you think that's a little harsh?" Crow argued.

"I don't mind. I would like to go over the deck first a little bit before I duel you though Jack if that's alright." Judai responded.

"Hmmph I guess that's only natural to be scared of the king and all."

"I'm not scared!" Judai defended.

"Then why not have a duel right now huh? I'm challenging you!"

"Jack stop your out of line." Yusei chimed in as well. "You know he's new to this and I don't want to see anyone getting hurt."

"Fine. Another day then." Jack finally decided.

"Oh!" Judai exclaimed. The three duelists looked to him with questioning expressions. "I wanted to thank you! Crow, Jack I know that the cards that are put into my new deck are some that are from you as well as Yusei and Bruno! I promise I'll take good care of them!"

Crow smirked; "Keh. Is that all?" he said as he rubbed his index finger against his nose. "It was nothing but I'm glad you'll take good care of them I'll hold you to that."

Judai nodded. "You can count on it."

"Hey Crow Jack now that your both here... I haven't explained synchro monsters or speed spells to Judai yet would you guys like to help me explain?"

"I don't see why not!" Crow exclaimed.

"Who better to learn from than the king himself?" Jack boasted.

"Alright Judai take out your new deck and we'll go over the cards and the basics alright?" Yusei asked Judai.

Judai nodded. "Sure thing teach!"

Crow snorted. "Teach?"

Yusei placed a hand on his face. "Yes... he likes to call me that for some reason."

Judai scratched the back of his head. "Well you are my teacher!"

"Right... anyways your deck." Yusei asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah, here we go!" Judai said as he took the deck out from his pouch.

Jack, Crow and Yusei all worked together teaching Judai the basics of what was needed to summon a synchro monster. Among with the ways of speed spells and the common rules in riding duels. They looked through his new deck teaching him strategies and what each card did and what it's effects were and where it would be most useful. A few more hours had passed and Crow, Jack and Yusei had decided that what they had talked about would have been enough for the day.

"I know it's a lot to digest for one day but there is more to learn do you think you got what we said today Judai?" Yusei asked.

Judai nodded; "Yeah I think so. I'll look over my deck tonight and think about the rules if I got any questions I'll be sure to ask you guys. Thanks alot!"

"Not a problem. I'm gonna go to bed now though got some early deliveries again tomorrow morning." Crow said.

"And I'm going to find some ramen noodles to make." Jack said.

Yusei yawned. "Well I think that's enough for tonight. Go home and get some rest, contact me when your up to having a practice duel."

"A practice duel?"

"Yeah. I'll be your opponent... after all I am your teacher." Yusei said poking fun at Judai's previous statement.

"Sounds great! Thanks again Yusei. Tell Jack and Crow my thanks again as well and please thank your friend Bruno for me too. And um... about today when we were alone... and the hug you know... I uh I'm..."

"It's okay. You still miss your friend. I understand. I'll make sure to give your regards to Jack, Crow and Bruno."

"Uh yeah... I'm sorry... I really didn't mean to. What I'm saying is... if you ever need someone to talk to Yusei you know... you can talk to me after all the things I've said to

you I owe it to you."

"It's okay Judai. Go home and get some sleep, study your deck and I'll wait for your call."

"Okay... thanks."

"Stop thanking me and get going."

Judai nodded and headed for the stairs. His ankle throbbing once again. He was definitely going to have to find some ice for it since it had a numb burning feeling going on. He didn't notice but he was walking up the stairs one at a time. He leaned against the doorway as he made his way out.

_"I thought I saw him wince when he stood up... now he's taking the stairs one at a time. I wonder what happened..."_ Yusei thought as the brown and orange haired boy left the building.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author Note:**_Sorry for the late update of Underground everyone. Had a bit of writer's block. Hope you all enjoy this chapter._  
><em>

_**Underground Pulse Chapter 8 - A Yu-Gi-Oh 5DGX Story**_

It was late at night and pitch black outside by the time Judai had made it back to his town from Yusei's place. It had taken Judai longer to get to his town since it was so dark out. The brown and orange hair boy groaned as he turned the keys in his D-Wheel's ignition to off and disembarked the runner. Looking up he saw the familiar neon sign signalling that he was in the right place. _"The underground arena has to have some ice. I'll just take some from here after all we're allowed to eat and take whatever we want food wise as long as we're members." _Judai thought. Making his way inside the building he yelled out as he walked;

"Hey Shan-" Judai shouted cutting himself off. _"Right... I wonder if anyone else is here." _he thought as he made his way to where the food usually was kept.

"Hey Judai!" a male voice shouted.

"Oh! Hey Derrick we got any ice?" Judai hollered back as he made his way to Derrick, who was standing at the fridge.

"Huh? You don't know? Your roommate took all of the ice. I think he's throwing a party at your guy's place."

"Ugh again? Why aren't you there?"

Derrick shrugged; "There was always be more parties knowing Johan."

"True... well thanks anyways Derrick."

"Yeah no problem Judai. And hey... you know if you ever need anything..."

"Yeah I know... thanks." Judai said as he walked away going to exit the building.

* * *

><p>Judai sighed as he sat back on his duel runner. <em>"I really thought I felt better... no that was just out of habit that I shouted his name back there."<em> Reaching into his right hand pants pocket he grabbed his keys for his runner and placed them into the ignition not yet starting the machine. Brown eyes looked down at his helmet, eyes blinking slowly trying to fight back tears once more. Quickly he shook his head to derail his thoughts and grabbed the helmet placing it over his head. Grabbing the keys once more he turned now starting the device. Revving the engine he took off for his apartment which was only a few blocks away.

* * *

><p>Judai winced as his right foot hit the ground causing his ankle to buckle, almost loosing his balance he quickly caught himself on his duel runner. Using the seating of the runner he lifted himself with his hand so he was standing straight once more. He sighed once more as he heard the music booming from his apartment and the colorful lights that flashed through the windows beaming to the outside causing the pitch black surroundings to emit images every once in a while. <em>"I imagine the place is going to be packed again. I see Johan spared no details once again." <em>Judai thought as he carefully made his way to the apartment's door with the confusing surroundings from the colorful lighting. Walking inside Judai flinched at the sudden loud beat from the music that was being blared throughout the room. A figure walked by and Judai caught them by the shoulder. He shouted trying to make a connection over the music;

"Hey have you seen Johan?"

"Johan? He was over in the kitchen last time I seen him!" the person responded back.

"Thanks!" Judai shouted as he made his way through the crowd of people to the kitchen area.

Squinting his eyes as he walked he finally spotted the blue haired boy. Walking up to him he grabbed him by the shoulder. The boy turned to the source;

"Oh hey Judai! What's up?"

"Hey where's the ice?"

"Oh you want a drink? Ice is over by the door!"

"No I don't want a drink. Thanks." _"How did I miss that coming through the door?" _Judai thought as he trudged his way through the crowds once more. Grabbing the ice bucket he noticed there wasn't much left in it. _"Hmmph... well I guess this will have to do it's better than nothing. Johan and his party mates will just have to survive without the ice." _Judai grumbled as he made his way through the crowd to his bedroom. Opening the door, he noticed a boy and a girl on his mattress; luckily still clothed. Not even phasing the boy he simply said; "Out."

"No way man! You get out!" the male shouted.

Judai groaned, not in the mood for dealing with the two in conversation he made his way over to the mattress and forcefully shoved the male into the female causing them to roll off of the furniture and onto the floor.

"Hey what's your deal man?" the male continued to argue.

"My deal is is that I told you to get out." Judai stated as he lifted the male by the collar of his shirt as well as the female. Shoving them to the door he quickly pushed them out, slammed the door and locked it as fast as he could. He could hear the two of them banging on the door and shouting in anger.

Leaning against the bedroom door Judai sighed in relief that he got his unwanted guests out of his bedroom. Judai picked up the icebucket from the floor which he must have dropped when getting rid of the male and female. Walking over the the mattress he flopped down on his back, holding the ice bucket he laid and sighed staring at the ceiling. Thoughts raced through Judai's mind once again mostly about the new things he had learned about his newly aquired deck and riding duels. _"I should probably go through this deck one more time... I want to riding duel as soon as possible! I can't wait this is going to be awesome!"_ Judai thought as he then sat up on the side of his bed. He then got his deck out from his deck pouch and sat on the center of the mattress. Taking the bag of ice from the bucket he carefully placed it on his throbbing ankle and winced at how the cold sensation make his ankle to seem to hurt more. Eventually letting go of the ice bag to leave it sitting on his ankle he then layed the cards from his deck out in front of him. Just when he was about to begin looking over the cards once more knocking was heard on his door and a voice was heard shouting from outside of the room;

"Yo Judai! You have the ice in there? Come on man! What are you doing in there? Come and party!"

Judai groaned; "Yes Johan I have the ice in here and no I'm not coming out. I don't feel like partying tonight. I'm tired and I'm studying my new deck."

"Studying? That's not the Judai I know! What is wrong with you man come onnn!" Johan's voice slurred at the end of his sentence.

"Johan please just go away I'm not in the mood."

"Fine be a buzz kill see if I care! But I really want that ice... would be nice."

"No. Your not getting the ice."

"Augh Judai you are such a party killer tonight! Fine then! Have fun "studying" or whatever."

Judai sighed as he picked up some cards to look them over once more. Thinking back to what Yusei, Jack and Crow had said as he pretended to duel with them. He yawned as he talked to himself; "and the effect of this one is... to..." he soon found himself nodding off while looking at said cards. Music continued to blare outside of Judai's room and the duelist wondered how he could be so tired with such a loud noise that was being produced outside of his room. _"Just one more card to look at..." _Judai thought as he picked up one more card thinking how he could use it and it's effect. He was soon falling back on his back without realizing it he then fell asleep as his arm hung over the side of the mattress his hand released tension and the card fell to the ground. Judai didn't dream that night.

* * *

><p>"Yusei come on hurry up!" Crow had shouted at the black haired mechanic.<p>

"What's going on Crow? What's the rush?" Yusei asked puzzled by his friend's sudden panic.

"Do you seriously not remember that duel today? Come on Yusei it's for that upcoming tournament if you don't win this duel you won't be able to participate in it remember?"

"That's today? Sorry Crow must have slipped my mind... I guess I've had quite a bit on my mind lately."

"Are you... are you okay Yuse? You know you can tell me what's on your mind... I'm here for ya buddy." Crow asked worried for his friend.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with Crow. Thank you for the offer though." Yusei replied.

Crow was about to continue on until Yusei's cell phone interrupted him with a couple rings;

"Hello?" Yusei answered.

Crow waited as he heard Yusei talk on the phone.

"Judai? A riding duel? Already? But you haven't even learnt everything yet you only know the basics. Well yes I suppose I could just teach you more as we dueled... but I don't know. Okay okay. No not today. I have a duel I'm about to go to but you can come watch and observe if you'd like it's a riding duel so it could be good for you. What time? Hang on;" Yusei pulled the phone away from his ear; "Crow what time does my duel start again?"

"In about 45 minutes..."

"Yeah you have time leave your apartment now and meet me here. Leave now though there isn't much time." Yusei said as he closed his cell phone shut.

"Yusei what did you just do?"

"That was Judai. He wants to have a riding duel with me already. He wanted to duel me today actually."

"Already?"

"Yes. He sounded quite excited. Though I told him I couldn't today but I told him he could come and observe my duel today. I told him to meet us here he should be leaving now."

"Yusei what? Are you insane? There's no way we'll make it to the duel in time! Why didn't you just tell him where to meet us?"

"He doesn't know the city. It's best if he follows us. We'll make it don't worry."

Twenty-five minutes had passed and Judai had finally arrived opening the door and walking down the stairs hollering;

"Hey I'm here! So where are we going?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Hey Judai." Yusei casually said.

"Come on Yusei we've got to hurry! The others will already be waiting!" Crow insisted.

"Right. Judai just follow us alright?" Yusei said as him and Crow walked up the stairs going outside where they had their duel runners previously.

"Sure thing! Lead the way!" Judai beamed.

The three boys made their way to their duel runners and started them up each revving off at different times. Judai fought to keep up with Yusei and Crow as they were going quite fast. Yusei looked back every once in a while to see if Judai was still behind them. Finally arriving at their destination Yusei and Crow both parked and Judai followed suit. Yusei disembarked his runner to go and talk to his opponent.

"Hey Yusei where are you going?" Judai questioned hollering to the male.

Yusei stopped walking and turned to look back at the boy. "I have to go and talk to my opponent just follow Crow from now on alright? He'll tell you and show you where to go."

Judai nodded as Yusei turned around and continued to walk away.

"So where do we go now Crow?" Judai asked the orange haired man.

"Uh right. We have to go upstairs here. We can observe the duel from upstairs. Jack, Crow, Aki, Bruno and the twins should be up there already."

"Oh everyone's here?"

"Yes. This is a very important duel."

"Oh I see..." Judai said as he followed Crow up the stairs. Crow went and stood beside Jack as he looked down to the race area.

"About time you guys showed up." Jack said to Crow.

"Well sorry we had to wait for him." Crow said motioning towards Judai.

"What why's he here?" Jack asked.

"It was a last minute thing. He called and Yusei told him he could come."

Judai walked up next to Aki and looked down to the racing arena;

"Woah! This is so cool!" Judai exclaimed admiring the race track down below. He looked below observing everything and soon saw Yusei talking to a man. _"That must be his opponent." _Judai thought.

"Judai?" Aki asked suprised by the fact that the boy was standing beside her.

"Oh hi Aki!" Judai answered back cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Aki asked.

"Oh! Well I called Yusei you see and I wanted to have a riding duel with him but then he told me he already had a riding duel today. So he invited me to come and watch and observe this one!" Judai explained.

"Oh I see." Aki simply stated.

"Hey did you say your a duelist?" a green hair boy with a ponytail who looked about the age of twelve asked.

"Rua what did I tell you about talking to strangers." a girl who looked about the same age with green hair pigtails said to the boy.

"Awe come on Ruka! I heard him say that Yusei invited him so he must be a friend of his! That means he has to be alright doesn't it?"

The green hair girl sighed; "I suppose he might be alright..."

"Oh? Yeah I'm a duelist! My name is Judai Yuki and who would you two be?" Judai asked staring down at the two children.

"I'm Rua and this is my twin sister Ruka!" the boy introduced.

"Oh well nice to meet you both!"

"Excuse me Judai but I don't think we've met either. My name is Bruno." a blue haired man introduced himself walking up to Judai extending a hand.

Judai took the man's hand and shook; "Ah nice to meet you Bruno! Wait... Bruno oh! You helped with building my new deck for riding duels! I can't thank you enough for your cards. Oh and you too Aki! I know some of them were yours as well and Rua and Ruka if any were yours I thank you two as well! I already thanked Crow, Jack and Yusei but I feel like I have to thank you all personally as well. I promise I will take good care of them!"

Everyone nodded at Judai understanding and thankful.

"Hey the duel's about to start!" Rua exclaimed.

Everyone looked down to see Yusei and his opponent at the starting line preparing to accelerate off. A light went from red to green and the two riding duelists were off;

"Alright! Go Yusei!" Judai hollered caught up in the excitement.

Everyone watched as the duel continued to take place. Judai looked at everyone's faces as some of Yusei's friends walked away talking to each other but Judai just looked back watching the duel. He couldn't stop watching it was so different than a normal duel. It was like he was in a trance and he couldn't stop watching. Yusei than synchro summoned Stardust Dragon and Judai stared in awe at the monster. _"So that's a synchro summon huh..."_ he thought. Watching the two go around and around the race track Judai tensed when Yusei's life points went down and he cheered when he depleted some of his opponent's life points. Aki walked over next to Judai once more;

"Enjoying the duel Judai?" she asked.

"Yeah for sure! This is awesome!" Judai admitted.

Looking down at the race track Yusei's opponent purposely got too close to Yusei's D-Wheel causing Yusei to have to slow down. Judai's hands tensed and gripped the glass railings;

"Did you see that? That guy totally cut Yusei off!" he shouted at he looked down eyes turning a tinge of amber.

Aki looked over to Judai; _"there it is again. His eyes... they did it again. They turned golden."_ Aki thought."Uh Judai...?" Aki began Judai looked over to her beaming;

"Yes what is it Aki?" he asked cheerfully his brown eyes staring at hers.

"Uhm... never mind it's nothing." Aki said. _"But... I thought for sure... and now their... surely I couldn't be seeing things twice could I?"_

Judai turned back to the duel shrugging off Aki's peculiar behavior. Watching Yusei telling his monster to attack once more his opponent's life points were depleted to zero. He cheered;

"Alright! Yusei won!"

Everyone came rushing over.

"Alright Yusei!" Rua shouted.

"That's the way Yusei!" Crow shouted.

"Come on let's go see him!" Rua shouted.

"Can we?" Judai asked.

Crow chuckled; "Of course we can the duel's over Judai!"

"Alright!" Judai yelled as he ran down the stairs to go and congratulate Yusei everyone followed. Judai soon made it to the bottom of the stairs running out to the race track he then spotted Yusei holding his helmet running up to him shouting;

"Yusei! You won! Alright! Congratulations!" Judai shouted as he approached Yusei he took hold of him in a hug. Yusei lost his balance swaying back a bit from Judai's momentum;

"J-Judai?" he asked shocked by the sudden greeting.

Judai quickly let go realizing what he had just done. "Sorry! Guess I got a little bit caught up in the moment! Congratulations Yusei! That was amazing! I can't wait to riding duel with you now!" _"Augh again...? What is wrong with me..." _Judai thought.

Jack, Crow, Aki, Bruno and the twins all came up shouting and cheering congratulating Yusei as well.

"Way to go Yusei! Now your in the tournament for sure!" Crow shouted giving Yusei a high-five.

Yusei nodded; "Yes the challenge has been met."

"Tournament?" Judai asked.

"Yes this opponent was just the first of many. I had to duel him and defeat him in order to be let into an upcoming tournament. The tournament will be proceeding a couple weeks from now." Yusei explained.

"Oh awesome! I'll be sure to come and watch!" Judai promised.

"Right. Now about that riding duel when did you want to try and set something up?" Yusei asked.

"Well I got my cards with me right now and my duel runner is here so..."

"Right now?" Yusei asked surprised.

"Yes please! Watching your duel made me want to riding duel even more than ever! Can we duel here or is that not allowed?" Judai asked almost hopping up and down with excitement.

"No we can duel here that's fine... it's just I didn't expect you to want to duel so soon."

"Well I looked over my new deck real well last night! What do you say Yusei?"

"Alright. Fine. Go and get on your duel runner."

"Alright! Awesome! Thanks a lot teach!"

Yusei flinched; "Please how many times am I going to have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

Judai slipped on his helmet walking his runner over to the starting line. Yusei's friends headed back upstairs to watch the duel. Yusei drove up to the starting line and started his duel runner's engine. Judai started his as well.

"Okay Judai your going to have to activate your Speed World 2 field spell card."

"Right!" Judai said as he looked for the appropriate button on his duel runner. Yusei waited patiently wanting him to do it. Judai eventually found the correct button pressing it the computer then announced; "Speed World 2 Activated. Duel Mode Engaged."

The lights soon turned from red to green and the two duelists were off Yusei making the first corner signalling that he would make the first move.

"Okay Judai here we go! I draw! Now I summon Speed Warrior in defense position and I'll set one card face down! Your move!" Yusei proclaimed as a speed counter was added to his counter board.

"Alright! My turn draw!" Judai said as he struggled to draw and steer at the same time his duel runner slightly wobbling. "Okay I'm going to summon Magna Drago in attack mode! Now go Magna Drago and attack Yusei's Speed Warrior!" Judai commanded.

"Not so fast! Trap card activate! Scrap Iron Scarecrow! Once per turn I can negate an opponent's monster's attack and then re-set this card into the trap zone!"

"Awe dangit. Good move Yusei! I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Judai proclaimed as a speed counter was added to his counter board.

"Alright! I draw! I summon Junk Synchron from my hand to the field! Now I will tune Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior! Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

"Woah that is awesome! A synchro monster already! Way too cool Yusei!" Judai proclaimed as he increased speed on his duel runner.

Yusei didn't seem to notice the speed increase as he continued. "Now Junk Warrior attack Magna Drago!"

"Not so fast Yusei if you can use trap cards than so can I! Trap card activate! Negate Attack!"

"Fine then Judai! I end my turn!"

"Okay my turn then! I draw! First I'll switch Magna Drago into defense position! Next I'll set one card face down and I'll end my turn!" Judai said as he reved his duel runner's engine increasing speed passing Yusei.

"Judai what are you doing?" Yusei shouted at the new riding duelist.

"It's a race isn't it? I have to beat you!"

"No Judai you don't understand. Speed isn't the most important part of a riding duel! Slow down!"

"No way are you going to pass me Yusei!" Judai shouted looking back as he increased speed going faster.

"Judai stop! Slow down!" Judai sped up soon going so fast he was coming up behind Yusei once more. Turning a corner Yusei heard a crash; "Judai?" Yusei shouted as he looked behind him he saw the boy's duel runner against a wall and the duelist quite a ways back from the runner against another wall. Quickly turning his runner around he sped towards the scene of the crash. Stopping once he made it there he ran up to the duelist. "Judai Judai are you alright?" Yusei shook the male's shoulders as he asked only getting a slight groan out from the boy. He examined the helmet to see it was cracked on the side. _"He must have hit the wall hard."_ Yusei thought. "Judai like I said it's not all about speed! You have to slow down! Judai are you okay? Say something!" Yusei continued as he then removed the boy's helmet from his head seeing blood trickling down the side of the male's face. Judai groaned;

"Augh..."

"Judai look at me! Judai are you okay?" Yusei asked shaking the boy once more.

Judai slowly opened and closed his eyes groaning looking at Yusei; "Who... who are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author Note: **_What it hasn't been a month and I'm updating Underground Pulse? And it's a longer chapter than normal? HAVE I LOST MY CRACKERS? Quite possibly... but I was excited to write this next chapter after my little cruel tease to you all last chapter. This chapter is longer but it could have been a lot longer I ended up making it shorter than I could have... be thankful _ I hope it isn't too fast paced. Anyways find a comfy chair to read in and I hope you enjoy :3

_**Underground Pulse Chapter 9 - A Yu-Gi-Oh 5DGX Story**_

_"Did he just say what I think he said?" _Yusei found asking himself. With the present circumstances it took a minute for his brain to process what Judai had said. Quickly shaking his head to free himself from his daze he reached into his right hand side pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing a few numbers and pressing the call button he then put the ear to his phone it seemed like the longest wait until the person at the other end answered.

"Crow." Yusei said. "Judai crashed he's incoherent and there is blood running down the side of his face. I'm going to go ahead and take him to the hospital please can you help me by getting his duel runner out of here?" Yusei's hand slightly shook as he held the phone trying to keep calm waiting for a response from Crow. Crow obliged and quickly hung up.

Yusei quickly snapped the phone shut and placed the device back into his pants pocket. He looked back to Judai who still held a blank face as blood continued to drip off of his face. Unsure of how to proceed but wanting to get Judai to a doctor as soon as possible Yusei slid his left arm around the boy's waist and used his right arm to lift Judai's right arm and place it on his right shoulder. Slowly lifting himself from the ground he stood up with Judai, once standing Judai groaned leaning against Yusei. Slightly bending down for leverage Yusei lifted the boy over his shoulder and began to walk over to his D-Wheel. Once Yusei had reached his duel runner he laid the boy in front of him horizontally but soon realized this wasn't going to work. As soon as he would take off the boy's feet or head would be sliding towards the ground.

"What are you doing...?" Yusei heard Judai whine.

Ignoring the question Yusei lifted the boy up once more making Judai face himself. However Judai didn't seem to understand what Yusei was doing as his body swayed back Yusei grabbed the boy once more before he crashed into the dashboard.

"Look I need you to straddle the seat." Yusei explained.

Judai looked at the mechanic with a blank face. "What do you mean? What's going on? Who are you? Why do I have to do this...?"

Yusei sighed standing up from the machine. "Like this." he said as he demonstrated embarking the runner. "Only I need you to face me alright?"

"Okay..." Judai said as he lifted a leg over the seat sitting facing Yusei his body swayed once more.

Yusei grabbed the boy with his left arm and pulled him towards himself while carefully touching the boy's head so he would move it to be over his left shoulder. Judai flinched at the touch but seemed to understand and moved his head slightly over.

"Okay now I need you to hold on."

"Hold on...? To what?" Judai asked confused.

"To me... put your arms around me." Yusei said. Judai did as told and linked his arms around the male while letting his head hang over the man's left shoulder. "Okay hang on Judai. Here we go." Yusei said as he reved off accelerating towards the hospital.

On the way to the hospital Judai was constantly groaning and asking questions. It was the same questions over and over again however. "Who are you?" "What's going on?" "Where are you taking me?" Yusei however ignored these questions as he focused on the destination.

Once at the front of the hospital doors Yusei shut off the runner's engine and unlinked Judai's hands as he disembarked the runner. He then held a hand towards the boy;

"Can you walk?" Yusei asked.

Judai took Yusei's hand disembarking the runner as well, however once on the pavement he seemed to lean into Yusei again.

"Here." Yusei said as he placed an arm around the boy's waist. "Lean and walk okay?" Judai didn't respond and simply looked at the ground as he then slowly moved a leg forward hobbling as he leaned against Yusei. Slowly but surely the two made it inside and headed towards the information desk.

"Please you have to help. We were in a riding duel and he was in a crash. He's bleeding on the side of his head and he can't remember much of anything." Yusei explained to the woman at the counter.

She nodded and pulled a wheelchair out from the back room coming to the front. "Please sit him here and I'll get him into emergency." she explained to Yusei. Judai sat down in the wheelchair and the woman pushed him into another hallway Yusei shadowing close behind.

Once in the next corridor of the hospital the woman steered Judai into a regular patient's room. She exited the room talking to some nurses at the counter. Yusei was unsure if he was suppose to be in the room with Judai so he just stood against the doorway's wall. A doctor soon came noticing Yusei he looked at him with a questioning expression;

"Are you with the patient?" he asked.

"I brought him here. We were in a riding duel and he crashed." Yusei explained.

"I see. Very well then. You're welcome to come in if you wish." the doctor said as he entered the room. The doctor looked at Judai who was still sitting in the wheel chair. "Okay I'm just going to get you to hop up onto this bed here alright?" he asked Judai. Judai carefully lifted himself up from the wheel chair as he looked intently at the floor while walking over to the bed. Still looking at the floor he then looked to the side at the pointed object the doctor was talking about.

"Here?" he asked. The doctor nodded as Judai slowly got onto the bed. "What's going on? Where am I?" Judai asked.

"You're in a hospital. You were in an accident. I see you have some dried blood on the side of your face I'm just going to wipe that away and see if you're hurt anywhere okay?" Judai nodded in approval. The doctor went to the sink dampening some paper towel and coming back wiping the blood off of Judai's face. He examined the area and then turned Judai's face towards him. "Doesn't look like any real damage... can you tell me what your name is?"

Judai looked at the man like he had lost his mind. "Why I'm Judai Yuki!" he said.

The doctor turned towards Yusei skeptical; "Is that correct?" he asked. Yusei nodded agreeing with Judai.

"Okay Judai do you remember what you were doing before you came here?" Judai remained silent. "I take that as a no." the doctor continued and thought for a moment to himself. "Well just to be sure... we're going to just go into a different room for a minute okay Judai? Just going to do a couple of tests." the doctor said. Judai nodded getting up to follow the doctor helped him get to the next room a couple doors over. Yusei stayed in the room and waited for the two of them to be finished.

The doctor came back with Yusei and some sheets in his hand. "Okay so I ran some X-Rays on Judai just to be sure and to look at the damage of the brain. There is some quite severe irritation he is quite lucky to be able to remember his name in my opinion. He does have a severe to very severe case of post traumatic amnesia from what I can tell. How much he can remember? I can not truly say. However do not rush his memories that could worsen his condition. Let him figure things out for himself. Do not let him cook by any means. As for the length of not being able to recall things it's hard to say. It could be as little as a week to as much as four weeks. I can't tell for sure it's tricky. As for his head he can take some minor pain killers for the pain. I'll give you this prescription. Do you understand?" the doctor explained to Yusei.

"Yes. I understand. Thank you doctor." Yusei replied.

"You may leave now Judai." the doctor said.

"Come on Judai." Yusei said to the duelist.

The two walked out of the room Judai no longer leaned on Yusei but still walked slowly as he payed great attention to the floor while he walked. "My head hurts..." Judai complained.

"Well the doctor said you can take some medicine for that so let's go get you some alright?" Yusei asked looking back at the boy who was slowly walking up behind him.

Once in the lobby of the hospital Yusei lead Judai towards some chairs. "You sit here and I'll go get you some medicine alright?" Yusei said to Judai. Judai nodded as he sat down looking at the floor. Yusei walked away looking back at the boy. _"Well at least he remembers his own name..." _Yusei thought as he went to go and get the medicine from the prescription counter. Once getting the pills Yusei found a water cooler and got a glass of water to accompany the medication. Walking up to Judai he handed him the glass of water. Judai looked up and took it from him. "Okay." Yusei said as he opened the bottle of pills. "You can take one of these pills okay?" Yusei said as he shook one out onto Judai's free hand. Judai nodded in approval;

"Thank you... uh... kind stranger..." Judai said as he took the medication. Yusei flinched as he clasped his hands together and looked towards the ground.

"Not a problem Judai..." Yusei said as he looked towards his clasped hands.

"Yusei!" a voice called as footsteps were heard. Yusei lifted his head towards the source still keeping his hands clasped together to see Crow, Aki, Jack, Bruno and the twins.

"Crow. Everyone. You came..."

"Of course we came Yusei! What kind of a phone call was that? How is he?" Crow asked frantic.

"He's... he's got amnesia." Yusei replied looking down at the ground once more. "It's hard to tell what he'll remember. He does remember his name at least. The doctor says we are not to rush him and let him figure things out for his own." Yusei explained looking back up at everyone to see if they understood. Everyone looked away for a minute.

"Oh I see..." Aki said distant. Everyone remained silent for a while. Rua however broke the silence after a while;

"Hey let's not be sad okay? Everything will be just fine! Do as the doctor says and he'll be back to normal in no time right?" Everyone looked at Rua unsure of what to say. Ruka was about to interject until Yusei stood and kneeled down to Rua ruffling the boy's hair. He smiled gently at him;

"Yes for certain. Everything will be just fine."

"Yusei..." Aki drifted.

"How about you guys head on back. I'll take Judai home and see you all shortly alright?" Yusei said.

Everyone nodded understanding making their way out of the building. "See you soon Yuse." Crow said. Yusei nodded in approval.

Yusei turned to where Judai was sitting walking up he looked down at him. "Are you alright to go home now or do you still need a minute?"

Judai looked up at Yusei and shook his head to the left and then right; "No I'm fine it's okay. We can go." he said as he stood fixated on the floor once more.

Yusei walked ahead of Judai walking out of the hospital he checked back to see if the male was still following him. Slowly Judai stepped out of the lobby doors still staring at the ground. "Judai?" Yusei said.

Judai raised his head at the source. "Yes?" he asked.

"My duel runner is over here you'll have to get on alright? I'll get on first and then you can get on behind me alright?" Yusei explained embarking the runner while setting his keys in the ignition.

Judai nodded his head slowly up and down as he drifted towards the duel runner. He carefully lifted his left leg over the duel runner and sat down behind Yusei.

"Okay I'm going to need you to hang on tight it's going to be a long ride."

"Um... um..." Yusei heard Judai say from behind him. He turned his head to him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I think so. I mean. Where do I? How do I hang on?" Judai asked confused.

"Well either the sides of the duel runner or myself."

"Oh okay..." Judai said putting his arms at his sides gripping the sides of the duel runner.

"Okay are you ready? I'm going to go now."

"Yeah... I think so." Judai said absent minded.

Yusei turned the keys in the ignition starting the duel runner's engine and then gripped the handles. Kicking as he revved the machine jerked into acceleration.

"Ahh!" Yusei heard Judai yell from behind him making him come to an abrupt stop causing the boy to crash into his back. Yusei turned his head towards Judai as the runner idled.

"Are you okay?"

"I ah.. yeah... sorry I just was startled I guess."

"Okay well I'm going to go again okay?"

Judai swallowed hard. "Yeah okay."

Yusei accelerated once more and the boy let out a slight "eep!" as Judai's body moved towards the back of the runner he quickly linked his arms around Yusei. Yusei's body slightly jerked back from Judai's momentum as he gripped onto the handles harder to keep himself from falling back. Judai then pulled himself towards Yusei squeezing his eyes shut as he hung on his body completely stiff from nerves.

About five minutes into the ride Yusei could hear Judai trying to say something however the boy would cut himself off. Eventually ten minutes later he heard Judai say something clearly;

"Um... um excuse me..." Judai said meekly.

"What is it Judai?" Yusei asked.

"Are we... are we almost there?" Judai asked again body still tense.

"It's still a little ways away unless I speed up then it wouldn't be as long would you like me to do that?" Yusei asked.

"Um... well... I..."

Yusei reved the engine a bit more as speed increased a bit. Hitting a bump in the road the runner slightly hopped into the air causing Judai to pull himself in towards Yusei more.

"Are you okay...? You drive a motorcycle yourself after all."

"I do...?" Judai asked.

_"He doesn't remember driving his own motorcycle?" _Yusei thought. _"Just how much has he forgotten anyways..." _Yusei wondered to himself.

* * *

><p>Yusei set a foot to the ground stopping the duel runner. "You can let go now. We're here." he said to Judai.<p>

Judai slowly opened his eyes now noticing that the runner was no longer in motion he unwrapped his arms from Yusei's waste and disembarked the runner. "Right. Um okay. So where are we?" he asked Yusei.

Yusei sighed; "We're at your apartment."

"Are you... are you okay Mr.?"

"I'm fine..." Yusei said staying silent for a moment. "Come on let's go." he said motioning towards the door.

Once at the door Yusei turned the doorknob pushing the door open the two males stepped inside. Another male walked out of a room down from the hallway and spoke while walking;

"Hey Judai! So how was your duel? You have to tell me all about it!" he said.

Judai looked at the male and tilted his head to the side. "Who... who are you?"

The teal haired male looked at Judai and then to Yusei then back to Judai. "Who am I...?" he asked not believing the question then looking towards Yusei once more. "What happened and who are you?" he asked the raven haired male with a glare.

"He was dueling with me... riding dueling... and there was an accident. He has amnesia I took him to the doctor and he gave me some medication." Yusei said taking the pills from his pocket handing them to the teal haired male. "He's already taken one. Their for pain... the doctor said there isn't anything real physical for damage but not to rush his memory's recovery and to let him figure things out for himself. He's not suppose to cook either..."

The teal haired male continued to look at the raven haired man with a scowl he then turned to Judai slightly smiling he gently spoke; "Judai I'm Johan your roommate. You live with me here in this apartment." he explained.

"Jo-han..?" Judai asked pronouncing the boy's name.

"Yes that's right." Johan smiled at Judai. "Now I don't believe you've told me your name?" He said looking towards Yusei glaring once more.

"I'm Yusei Fudo. I'm sorry... I know this is hard... but he just crashed and I couldn't help it..." Yusei explained.

"How long." Johan said.

"I'm sorry?" Yusei asked.

"How long is he going to be like this?" Johan asked adding clarity to his previous statement.

"The doctor didn't know... it could be a week... to as long as four weeks." Yusei said looking away from Johan.

"I see..." Johan said as he looked towards the ground in sorrow.

"Hey... you said your name was Yusei didn't you?" Judai asked the raven haired mechanic.

Yusei looked towards the boy; "Yes that is correct. What is it that you needed Judai?"

"Oh I just wanted to thank you for helping me! I don't know what happened but you were very kind! It's nice meeting you!" Judai said with a smile as he extended his hand.

Yusei took the boy's hand and shook it. "Yes... not a problem." Yusei than looked towards Johan. "Johan was it? I'm sorry for the trouble... I'll come check on Judai in a couple of days..." Yusei said as he exited the apartment.

* * *

><p>About three days had passed since the accident and Yusei was working on his duel runner's schematics to make sure it would be ready for the tournament coming up just short of two weeks.<p>

"Yo Yusei how are the tune ups going?" asked Crow as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh Crow. Your back from your delivery? I think everything should be set now. I'll take it for a test run and visit Judai to see how he's doing while I'm at it." Yusei replied.

"Sounds good Yuse. I'd come with but I have another delivery... just came to grab something I forgot."

"It's alright... it's my fault he's like this anyways you shouldn't have to trouble yourself."

"Yusei it's not your fault. He drove too fast."

"But I knew he wasn't ready... I knew inside it was too soon for him to be participating in a riding duel however I let him anyways..."

"Yusei..." Crow drifted.

"I'm going. I'll see you later." Yusei replied as he rolled his D-Wheel out of the home/storage area.

* * *

><p>Knocks were heard on the door of Judai and Johan's apartment in the mid afternoon. Johan went to the door, answering he found Yusei standing on the other side of the door. The two looked at each other in silence tension thick in the air until Yusei slightly looked away staring towards the ground;<p>

"How... how is he doing?" Yusei asked in a low toned voice.

"Johannnn I'm hungryyy..." a whiny voice was heard from inside. Yusei turned his head up towards the source to see Judai walking down the hallway towards the teal haired male.

"Then make some cereal Judai there's some in the cupboard along with bowls and spoons alright? I trust you to do that." Johan said turning his head towards the boy.

"Okay! Thanks Johan!" Judai said smiling as he turned to go towards the cupboard.

"He remembers you?" Yusei asked.

"Yes... though not until recently. The day after you brought him here he woke up and didn't know where he was or who I was once again. It wasn't until yesterday that something just seemed to strike a cord in him I suppose. He remembered me and the underground arena and a few of the flag girls from there. However he's been friends with me before we were roommates and some of the flag girls he's known before the underground racing circuit as well. He's remembered quite a bit of his past life."

"I see. A good sign then." Yusei stated.

"For sure... look I realize I've been kind of harsh towards you without actually getting to know your side of the story. I want to apologize we got off on the wrong foot. Judai's my friend... we've been friends for a long time I just... I care deeply for my friends. Do you understand?" Johan asked in attempts of an apology.

"I understand completely. Don't worry about your behavior I too share the importance on the bonds of friendship." Yusei said.

"Hey Johan!" Judai called as he ate his cereal. "Maybe after I'm done eating we can go to the underground arena and visit Shane you think?"

Yusei's head turned at the name remembering the unfortunate memory. Johan's body went stiff;

"Well this is certainly a new turn of events isn't it..." Johan spoke in a low tone. He walked over to the table where Judai was eating Yusei found himself following the teal haired male unsure of how the male was going to handle the situation. "I... I don't think we can see Shane today Judai." Johan said to the boy.

"Hmm?" Judai looked up at Johan confused. "Why not?" he asked.

"Shane's... Shane's busy today Judai." Johan said gently.

"Oh. Okay!" Judai said smiling once more. He looked behind Johan with a questioning expression towards Yusei; "Hey um excuse me Mr. are you okay? You seem kind of down."

Yusei turned his head towards the boy; "I'm fine..."

"Oh I'm sorry are you Johan's friend? I'm Judai! Judai Yuki! It's nice to meet you! Who would you happen to be?"

Yusei flinched. _"Again...?" _he thought. "I'm Yusei Fudo..."

"Oh well hello there!" Judai said smiling however he frowned once more noticing Yusei looking towards the ground. "Uh Johan... is he okay?" Judai asked the teal haired boy.

"Judai... Yusei is..."

"What is he?" Judai asked staring at Johan.

"Judai..." Yusei said getting the boy's attention.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Judai... as hard as this may be for you to believe right now I'm your fr-..." Yusei cut himself off. "Teacher." he finished.

"My teacher?" Judai asked confused.

Yusei was silent. "It's... it's not important... I'll see you around Judai." Yusei said turning to leave. "Johan." Yusei said signalling his leave.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Judai's accident. Yusei was currently sitting on his duel runner on the starting line of a riding duel. The machine idled as he gripped the handlebars of the runner. Today was the big tournament he looked up towards the stands to see his friends cheering him on. His eye's scanned where his friends were looking at their cheerful faces. Soon he found himself looking forward once more towards the track but not really paying attention to the starting lights.<p>

_"Why do I keep looking expecting him to be here? He still doesn't remember me..." _Yusei thought.

* * *

><p>Before the tournament had begun Yusei and his friends visited Judai as often as they could but with all the preparations that were needed to be prepared before the tournament it really wasn't that often. However every time they went over Judai would draw a blank asking who they were each time. Everyone would try to smile but eventually the smiles faded and they were silent. Though everyone was patient re-introducing themselves each time... well mostly everyone. Jack stopped visiting after a while since he was about to loose his temper and the others had to calm him down.<p>

* * *

><p>The lights turned to green signalling the beginning of the riding duel. Yusei sighed and took off as the crowd cheered on.<p>

* * *

><p>About a week after the tournament Yusei went over to visit Judai at his apartment once more. It had been a total of three weeks now since the accident. He knocked on the door waiting for an answer. The door flung open and an excited voice soon followed;<p>

"Oh hey Johan are you back already? Are we going to duel now?" Judai asked beaming at Yusei. His face soon turned to an apologetic but also disappointed expression; "Oh I'm sorry. You're not Johan." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh! You wouldn't happen to play duel monsters would you?" Judai asked.

Yusei nodded in approval reaching his deck from his belt he took out the deck and showed Judai. "Yes I do."

"Oh alright! Hey my roommate Johan isn't back yet. Would you want to have a duel with me? Johan and I have been dueling lately... though my deck isn't exactly how I remember it... it's got these kind of funny new cards in it." Judai admitted.

"You mean like synchro monsters?" Yusei asked.

"Oh? You've heard of them?" Judai asked. "Johan had no idea what they were but if you can tell me that would be awesome!"

"Yes... I've heard of them. I have some myself like this one here." Yusei said as he took his Stardust Dragon card out from his deck holding it showing it to Judai.

Judai inspected the card. "Hmm... Stardust... Dragon..." he read looking at the card. He then looked up towards Yusei and then back to the card. "Stardust Dragon... huh I feel like I've seen it somewhere before..." he said looking at the card then up to Yusei once more.

"Judai...?" Yusei asked as the boy continued to look at his face.

Judai blinked for a minute and then looked back down to his deck, flipping through he came across a speed spell. Judai quickly flipped his head up towards Yusei once more; "Oh hey! Yusei when was that tournament you were going to be in again?"

"It was a week ago..." Yusei answered. _"Wait... did he just?..." _Yusei thought.

"Awe man you mean I missed it! I'm sorry Yusei I promised I would have been there! Did you at least win?" Judai asked.

Yusei looked at the boy while Judai stared back at him. He took a step towards him wrapping his arms around the boy he pulled him closer to him and rested his chin on the boy's right hand shoulder.

"Y-Y-Yusei?" Judai asked shocked.

"Glad to have you back." Yusei said as he released. Judai looked back up at Yusei's face;

"Back? Where did I go?" the boy asked puzzled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: **Woah approaching chapter 10 already! I must say I have no idea how long this story will be I always just keep writing until I have an ending so I really can't give you all a definite chapter count. Hope you all continue to enjoy reading and what I have planned isn't too surprising. Wanted to get another chapter out for you guys so this one is a little bit shorter, however I have a plan! XD.

_**Underground Pulse Chapter 10 - A Yu-Gi-Oh 5DGX Story**_

Though Yusei thought Judai had recovered from his amnesia this was not the full case. He did remember most things however some things were still a bit fuzzy. Names were not an issue now as he remembered everyone's names but sometimes some things he would ask he previously knew so we would have to remind him.

"Hey Yusei where are you going?" Crow asked as the mechanic headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to pick up Judai. Thought I could refresh his memory a bit more with riding duels and get him ready this time..." the duelist's voice lowered to a whisper as he finished his statement. He gripped onto the stair's railing as he looked down to the left side of himself.

"Yusei..." Crow said concerned for his friend as he looked down at the ground as well.

"I'll be going now." Yusei said as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"No I don't believe you! You can't be telling the truth! That's not possible!" Yusei heard screaming from inside of Judai's and Johan's apartment. Soon a door flung open and Judai ran out running into Yusei. He quickly looked up at the mechanic with a distraught face and then shoved himself off of him as he continued to run past Yusei. Johan came to the doorway and Yusei looked at him with a questioning expression.<p>

"He still didn't remember..." Johan said as he looked towards the ground. His face twitched in pain as his right hand made a fist by the side of his body. "There was no other way... I couldn't sugar coat it anymore. I had to tell him... he asked again if we could see him. I'm sorry Judai... but it is true..."

Yusei looked towards the teal haired male unsure of whether to speak or not. It seemed as though the man was talking more so to himself than anyone in general he even seemed as though he was in a daze... or unbreakable trance. Though he did hear what the man had said and wondered what could have upset Judai so much. Looking in the direction where Judai would have gone Yusei started to walk in that general direction hoping to find the boy.

* * *

><p>Judai sat against a wall of a building in a back alley. He hugged his knees as he stared at the ground. <em>"It can't be true... it just can't be. But would Johan lie to me?"<em> Judai shook his head from left to right; "No! I refuse to believe this! There is no way! It can't be true!"

* * *

><p>Yusei continued to walk as he searched for Judai. Thinking he would be at the underground arena he went there first but to his dismay no Judai. In all honesty the duelist was shocked that Judai wasn't there as that is where he always seemed to go now the search was going to get difficult. Yusei didn't really know the town anymore than the underground arena and Judai and Johan's apartment he didn't ever need to travel anywhere else in the town. He continued to walk hoping that by some freak accident or miracle he could spot the boy somewhere. Time went on and the sky darkened a little as a little bit of a misty rain began to fall. Yusei walked past a side back alley way when he heard a faint voice.<p>

"It can't be true. It can't be true. It can't be true." the voice repeated over and over again.

The black haired man turned his head to see a shadowy figure against a wall. He walked down the alley until reaching the figure.

"It can't be true. It can't be true. It can't be true." the person continued to say.

Yusei looked at the person. Their head was lowered onto their knees as their arms were wrapped around their legs. He could only see the person's hair color and clothing. Judging by what he saw he took a guess;

"Judai?"

"It can't be true. It can't be true."

"Judai?" Yusei tried again, kneeling down beside the male.

The figure slowly lifted his head looking towards Yusei. His eyes lacked any sort of emotion and he looked absolutely exhausted. "Huh? Oh Yusei... what are you doing here?"

"I think the better question is what are you doing here? Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset when you ran out of your apartment like that."

"Oh right... you saw that. I just needed to get away... I needed some time to think I guess."

"Oh I see..." Yusei replied as he looked away from Judai's face.

"It just... I can't believe what he said. What Johan said it can't be true..." Judai said to himself.

"What did he say if you don't mind me asking... if you're uncomfortable with telling me I understand."

"He said. He said... that Shane is dead."

Yusei flipped his head back to Judai's face upon hearing this. _"So that's what he still hadn't remembered..." _the mechanic thought. "Judai... what Johan said... it's..."

"It's what? Do you know something about this Yusei?"

"Yes I do Judai... what Johan said is true I'm afraid... Shane is dead... I'm sorry Judai."

Judai's eyes began to water as he blinked. "No it can't be true! It can't be! It can't be!" Judai shouted as he shook his head from left to right once again in denial.

"Judai... as hard as this may be for you to believe... you are the one who told me about Shane's death."

"What? I did? But no.. I couldn't have!"

"Yes you did... Judai I know this is a bit much to take in but I have to tell you. The doctor told you... but at that time you didn't know. Perhaps you still don't know. You and I were in a riding duel together. You crashed and lost your memory but now your recovering. I mean... you are much better than you were... but... I... this is so difficult to explain I'm sorry."

"I was... in an accident?"

"Yes."

"And Shane... he really is dead then."

"Yes... I'm sorry Judai."

"How..."

"How?"

"Yes... how. How did he die? I don't remember I want to know."

"Judai..."

"Please... if you know please tell me I want to know."

"Judai... I don't know if that idea is so wise..." _"I don't want you to loose it again..." _Yusei thought.

"Please Yusei!" Judai begged.

"Judai... I... I can't."

Judai began to throw a sudden fit as he began to sob hitting Yusei's chest. "Why? Why not? Why can't you tell me?"

"Judai... I'm sorry I just can't." _"You're already beginning to loose it I don't even want to imagine what it would be like if you heard what happened to your friend." _Yusei thought as Judai continued to pound on him out of frustration.

Judai slowly stopped pounding as he began to blink slower and his speech began to tire. "Please... please... why won't you tell me..." the boy drifted as he shut his eyes, his body falling forward succumbing to his fatigue.

Yusei caught the boy as he leaned against the wall he stroked his hair letting the distressed male slumber. _"I'm sorry Judai... it just... wasn't the right time..."_ the raven haired male thought as he looked down upon the slumbering male.

* * *

><p>Judai woke up, looking up he saw Yusei's face; the mechanic peacefully asleep. He slowly blinked trying to figure out where he was as he gently sat up trying not to disturb the male's slumber. <em>"What... what happened last night? And where am I?"<em> Judai thought as he looked from left to right. _"Ah right... now I remember... Shane."_ Judai thought collecting the events which had taken place last night as he bit a lip, eyes watering once more.

Yusei grumbled and tiredly spoke; "I'm sorry Judai..."

Judai looked towards the man at the slight grumble listening to him. _"Is he talking in his sleep again?" _Judai thought as the man continued to breath slowly, eyelids still shut. This time however, Judai tried pressing a bit at Yusei; "What is it Yusei... why are you sorry?"

Yusei grumbled once more; "That I... I didn't tell you... about your friend's death... I know but I can't..."

"But... but why can't you..." Judai said more to himself than the mechanic however he replied once again in his slumber;

"Please... stop arguing with me Judai... I just can't. Please I don't want you to..."

"You don't want me to what Yusei?" Judai pressed on trying to get as much out of the man as he could.

"I don't want... I don't want you... to loose it again."

_"Loose it again...? What does he mean by tha-" _Judai thought getting cut off by his thoughts as sudden images started to flood through his brain. An image of himself on a bench crying. Then all of a sudden hugging Yusei. Then completely full out sobbing as he held onto him? It seemed to hit him like a tone of bricks all at once. His eyes were open as he looked up towards the sky, water streamed down his cheeks; "SHANE!" Judai yelled as he sobbed.

Yusei jumped, his eyelids flipping open at the sudden shout. Seeing Judai's sudden condition he immediately placed his hands on the boy's shoulders as he shook him. "Judai! Judai! Settle down it's okay!"

"Shane! Shane no! Please! Why you? I don't understand! And why in such a horrible way! I don't understand! WHY?" Judai continued to sob as he shouted towards the sky.

"Judai! Judai look at me!" Yusei yelled trying to get the boy's attention.

Judai continued to sob as he looked down at Yusei; "What? What is it that you want?" he snapped.

"Judai settle down I'm just trying to help you!"

"Now you're trying to help me? You wouldn't help me last night when I wanted to know how Shane died why are you helping me now?" Judai shouted at Yusei as he continued to sob.

"Judai I didn't want to tell you that last night because I was afraid of how you would react... I only thought of what would be best for you."

"How do you know what's best for me?" Judai argued his eyes starting to tinge to amber.

"Well... I suppose I don't... I just... I don't like seeing you like this..." Yusei said as he looked towards the ground.

"Like what?" Judai spat getting frustrated as his eyes started to glow amber.

"I don't like it... when you're upset. It bothers me... I don't like to see you cry. So please... please settle down."

"Yusei...?" Judai questioned as his eyes stopped glowing but remained amber.

"I don't like it... when my friends are upset..." Yusei continued as he shut his eyes, grimacing.

"Yusei..." Judai said as his eyes reverted to brown once more. He then latched onto the black haired man, wrapping his arms around him.

"J-Judai?"

"You... you don't be upset either." Judai said as he continued to hang onto the man.

"What?"

"I... I don't like it when my friends are upset either."

"But... I'm fine." Yusei said.

"Yusei... don't you ever... let down your walls?"

"Huh?" _"There it is again... those "walls" that he talked about before." _Yusei thought.

"Oh! It's nothing!" Judai exclaimed as he released from the man sitting up straight once more, now smiling at him.

Yusei looked at him slightly confused; he blinked coming back to reality. "Right. Well we better get back to your apartment I'm sure Johan is worried about you. I wouldn't be surprised if he was searching for you as well."

"Ah you're right! I feel bad now for just running off like that... I'm sorry... I've caused trouble for you Yusei."

"No it's okay... I wanted to know why you were so upset."

"Well... thank you. If you ever need to talk to me about anything... you know I'm here for you."

"I appreciate the thought. Now come on." Yusei thanked as he stood, Judai stood up beside him as they made their way out of the alley way only to be greeted by a frantic Johan.

"Judai! Thank goodness! Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? Are you okay? I'm sorry I just... I had to tell you... I didn't want to hide it any longer..."

"Woah! Johan I'm fine. It's okay. Thank you for telling me I appreciate it."

"Never the less come on back to apartment we can have some breakfast." Johan said he then looked to see Yusei; "Yusei you hungry? You're welcome to join!"

"Thank you but I'll have to decline I'm sure my friends are wondering about me I should head back to my town."

"Alright. Ride safe." Johan said.

"Thank you Yusei." Judai said.

"Thank you?" Johan asked.

"Yusei took care of me last night... made sure I wasn't eaten by wolves!" Judai joked.

"Judai." Johan smiled at the carefree comment. "Well my thanks to you as well Yusei for taking care of Judai."

Yusei nodded. "Not a problem. I'll walk back with you since my duel runner is by your apartment and then I'll be on my way."

"Sounds good." Johan said.

The three walked to Judai and Johan's apartment. Once there Judai and Johan waved Yusei one more final farewell as he embarked his duel runner and started it. He revved the runner as he accelerated out of the town thinking only one thing while doing so;

_"Let my walls down... perhaps... I should tell him... everyone else knows.. but I still I don't know..." _

* * *

><p>"Yusei! Where have you been are you alright?" Aki asked frantic as Yusei entered the building where Crow, Yusei, Jack and Bruno resided.<p>

"Sorry Aki... certain unforeseen circumstances came up when I went to pick up Judai yesterday. I ended up staying in his town for the night. I should have called my apologies. I didn't mean to worry you all." Yusei said to Aki along with Crow, Jack and Bruno who were standing behind her.

"Oh I see... well as long as you're alright... that's the most important part." Aki replied.

"Aki... everyone..." Yusei said looking at his friends. "Thank you for your concern."

They all nodded. "Of course Yuse we're your friends did you think we wouldn't be wondering about you?" Crow said.

"That's right. We're all connected even if we didn't want to be remember?" Aki said as she rolled up her sleeve showing her signer birthmark.

Yusei nodded. "Yes I know. However I doubt I would ever want us to not be connected. I can't even imagine what life would be like if our bonds broke."

The others nodded in agreement. "I think our bonds will always stay strong even if we were to ever separate." Crow said.

The group smiled to each other. "Yes. These bonds will always remain strong... even those who do not have a birthmark residing within them I believe we will all still be connected somehow." Yusei said.

Everyone nodded once more agreeing. "Oh! I better get going school will be starting soon! I'll see you all later alright?" Aki called as she ran to the stairs, proceeding up them.

"See you later Aki have a good day at school!" Crow yelled.

_"My friends and I have been through a lot... Judai and I have been though some things... but I don't know if I should tell him. He did say he would wait until he could hear it from me... but I just don't know. I feel like he should know some of my past... I know some of his... very little but it's something." _Yusei continued to ponder.

"Hey Yuse... so uh what about Judai's D-Wheel?" Crow struggled to ask.

"Oh right... I forgot about that..." the mechanic replied looking towards the mangled duel runner.

"You know... if we work on it together I'm sure we could salvage it." Crow offered.

"It's not your problem... I don't want you to burden yourself." Yusei replied.

"Hey I don't want you to burden yourself either! I'm offering to help because your my friend and although I don't know Judai all that well yet I hope we can become real good friends as well!"

"Crow..." Yusei blinked taken aback by this. "Thank you. I appreciate the offer and if you would help me I would greatly appreciate it."

"Alright then Yuse! Let's get started on this then shall we?"

Yusei nodded. "Yes let's."

The two made their way over to the runner starting to work on it.

* * *

><p>It had been about three days and Judai had decided to text Yusei to see what he was up to. He wanted to practice his dueling with synchro monsters again and was hoping the mechanic wasn't busy. He replied back claiming he could help and declared he would come over with his deck.<p>

About fifteen minutes had passed and there was a knock on Judai and Johan's apartment door. Judai answered to see a very sleep deprived looking Yusei, dark circles residing under his eyes.

"Woah Yusei! Are you okay? You don't look like you're up to a duel." Judai asked noticing Yusei's appearance.

"Huh? I'm fine Judai. I'm actually glad you got a hold of me today." Yusei replied.

"Oh really? Why is that? Come on in will you?" Judai said stepping to the side so Yusei could enter into the apartment.

Yusei entered following Judai to sit on the floor where a table was. "Yeah Crow and I have been making some real progress on your duel runner. We should be able to have it fixed in a couple more days."

"My duel runner? Oh right... the accident. Oh wow really? That's really nice of you and Crow! Are you sure you're up for a duel Yusei? You really don't look too well."

"I'm fine." Yusei said as he reached for his deck. He began to shuffle and yawned unintentionally while doing so.

"Okay..." Judai said not quite believing the riding duelist as he got out his deck as well and began to shuffle.

The duel progressed and Yusei's mind continued to wander at the thought that was haunting him. _"Maybe I should tell him now... but I... I just don't know. Perhaps I should."_ "Hey Judai?" Yusei asked.

Judai looked up to Yusei. "Huh? Yeah Yusei?"

"There's something that I..." Yusei started looking towards the boy.

"Something that you what?" Judai asked.

Yusei continued to look at the boy. "Oh it's nothing. Nevermind..." _"Why can't I tell him... why is this so difficult?" _the man thought.

"Oh okay." Judai said shrugging it off as the two continued to duel.

* * *

><p>The day progressed and Yusei soon bidded Judai farewell as he left returning to his storage areahome. The duelist found himself going to bed being tired from his recent workings on Judai's duel runner. He laid on his bed with his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. His thoughts continued to wander. _"Why is this so hard? All my other friends know about my parents. But it's not just that... I suppose just knowing that would be awkward... I feel like he has to know other aspects of my past. But why do I feel like he does?" _Yusei thought as Judai's words rang through his head once more.

_"Yusei don't you ever let your walls down?" "Just let your walls down okay?" _

Yusei shook his head. _"Let my walls down... why are such little words so troublesome to me? I feel as though I have to tell him but how... or is there a certain time? I couldn't today... but I will tell sometime... right?" _Yusei thought as he looked towards the ceiling he thought of ways he could tell the boy about his past, but mostly his parents as he had said something about them before. Judai said he would wait, but with his amnesia who knew if he even remembered this conversation? His mind was still fuzzy. Different thoughts of how to come about telling this situation flew through Yusei's mind. _"Maybe if I... no that wouldn't work. Perhaps if I... no I don't think that would either. But maybe if I tried to combine.. no that wouldn't be plausible." _the mechanic struggled to fight fatigue as he thought. He closed his eyes as he thought when another plan of action flew into the man's brain. His eyelids shot open and he sat up on the bed at the thought. _"Woah... why did I think __**that**__? And why... why did it seem like the best plan I've had? I couldn't possibly... no I couldn't do that." _Yusei blinked as he then laid back down on his bed going to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author Note:** First off I would like to say I am INCREDIBLY sorry for such an UBER late update to Underground Pulse. First I had writer's block, then I fell into life, then not feeling like writing it, then tumblr ate me and then writer's block. It was just all one big spiral. I know this isn't a very long chapter but it is on par with others or a bit longer than other chapters. Nonetheless, I added a bit more plot as we work along our way with this story. For those of you who are still sticking with me; I THANK YOU. I honestly don't know how long this story is going to be but I do have plans and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it._

_**Underground Pulse Chapter 11 - A Yu-Gi-Oh 5DGX Story**_

About one week had passed since either Yusei or Judai had seen each other. Yusei was putting the finishing touches on Judai's duel runner with Crow, while Judai continued to practice with his newly acquired riding duel deck.

"Well I think that finishes it." Yusei stated satisfied.

Crow agreed; "Yeah I think so! Finally it's finished!" he said enthusiastic giving Yusei a thumbs up and a wide toothy grin.

"Thank you again Crow. I really do appreciate you helping me with this task. Without your help it would have taken me a great deal longer to complete the repair." Yusei thanked once again.

"Hey it's no problem Yuse!" Crow said giving his nose a quick flick with his thumb smiling at the other.

Yusei nodded giving a slight smile to Crow to show his appreciation once more. "Well I suppose now would be as good a time as any to let Judai know about the good news." he stated more so to himself than the other as he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket to text Judai.

* * *

><p>"Alright! So if I co-ordinate these monsters correctly and use this speed spell then the opponent's life points would drop to zero!" Judai cheered as he had a practice duel with himself.<p>

Johan smiled hearing the other boy cheering on about his accomplishment. "You're really getting the hang of your new deck aren't you?" he asked as he came into the room with two cups of hot chocolate for the two of them.

Judai nodded accepting the cup from Johan; "Yeah and once I get my riding down again I'll be able to start participating in riding duels!" he beamed.

Johan blew on the hot chocolate before he took a brief sip; "Sounds interesting."

A couple beeps were heard. "Hmm?" Judai looked towards his pocket where his phone resided. He set down his cup on the table in front of him beside his strewn out cards. Flipping his phone open his smile grew taking over his whole face.

"What's got you so happy?" Johan asked raising a brow.

"Yusei's done fixing my duel runner! I'm going to go over right now!" Judai explained.

"Um... Judai I hate to be a burden to your sudden exciting news but Yusei lives in the next town over remember? That's quite the hike. You don't have a vehicle to transport yourself over there."

Judai's face dropped momentarily. "Oh yeah... I forgot about that. Can you drive me? Please Johan!" Judai smiled once more hoping to influence the male's decision.

Johan sighed; "Well I can't very well say no when you're so excited." he set his cup on the table. "Pick up your cards and then we'll go."

"Alright! Thanks Johan!" Judai exclaimed as he quickly gathered his cards back into his deck box.

* * *

><p>The mechanic shook his head in disbelief as he placed his phone back into his pants pocket. "Well that was fast." He commented more so to himself than the other who was in the room;<p>

"What was fast?" The orange haired male friend of the raven haired man asked.

"Judai, he's coming over now to get his duel runner. I suppose I should have known; he does seem to get excited quite easily."

Crow nodded. "I suppose so. You and Judai have become quite close lately haven't you Yuse?"

Yusei blinked a bit taken aback by the comment as he looked over to his fellow riding duelist and friend; "I'm simply helping to repair his motorcycle, well I suppose duel runner now; and teach him the way of a riding duel. If anything I'm his mechanic and teacher."

Crow shrugged; "Doesn't mean you can't still be friends."

Yusei looked over to the metallic red runner shining from its' completion looking anew once more. He answered the former Satellite resident and companion of his; however in a lower voice; "No... I suppose not. However, I assumed we would be strictly business; acquaintances nothing more."

Crow looked over to his friend, an eyebrow arched as he heard the man's explanation. It seemed odd to the orange haired man; after all this was the friend he knew whom talked about bonds and how important they were in one's life. However, with how the other was avoiding contact with him, he could tell his comrade was thinking once more as was another well known trait of the mechanic that the other knew quite well; and once in this state there was no stopping him. He shook his head lightly before turning off; "I'm heading out Yusei... I'll catch you later alright?"

Yusei blinked once more, the riding duelist was caught up in his thoughts as he heard a door slam but paid no effort to move his head to see whom had left.

* * *

><p>The orange and brown haired boy had practically hopped off the scooter while still in motion.<p>

"Judai! Woah! Hang on! I hadn't stopped moving yet you could have seriously got hurt!" Johan reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah I know! But we're here and I'm fine! Don't worry Johan! Come on, come on! Let's go go go!" Judai waited as he jogged in place waiting for his friend to disembark his vehicle.

The teal haired male sighed as he walked over beside his over zealous companion. "There's no stopping you when you're this excited is there? I should know by now with all the years I've known you."

Judai grinned. "Nope! Come on let's go!"

* * *

><p>A knock. And then another. The riding duelist walked up the stairs answering the door to a overly enthusiastic Judai where as next to the orange and brown haired boy was his friend Johan, the teal haired man constantly mouthing apologies as the male to his right continued to blather on.<p>

The mechanic however couldn't help but smile slightly at the over eccentric attitude the other shared; in a way it was refreshing. He answered the questions that he heard in the little comprehension he got from the male as he continued on; "Yes Judai your duel runner is here, it's fine. Yes it is fixed, yes you can see it. Crow helped me fix it. Yes I know it took longer than I had originally planned." Eventually Yusei sighed; "Judai, Johan will you please just come in?"

Judai hurriedly nodded in his head up and down in approval as the riding duelist stepped aside; the newly made riding duelist practically hopping down the steps as Johan followed per his usual stature.

"Well here it is..." Yusei simply stated as he brought the two over to the contraption that was Judai's duel runner.

"Woah! It looks as good as new!" Judai chimed.

"You... remember?" Yusei asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Judai nodded. "Yes... Things... have come back to me Yusei. I... thank you."

The mechanic blinked a bit perplexed by the sudden lowering of the other's voice; it's demeanor changing to a more serious note. "What... for Judai?"

"Just for... you know..." _For everything. _The duelist thought before finishing as chipper as before; "Well you know! Repairing for me all the time, and teaching me about riding duels. You've really gone above and beyond of what I expected!"

"Yes... well it's not a problem..." The mechanic drifted.

"So... how does this work?" Johan couldn't help but ask; "If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all." Yusei nodded approaching the runner and turning the key to make the contraption be at standby, touching a few options on the touch screen. "Quite simply these are your controls for riding duels, video calls and your map integration; along with your speedometer." The turbo duelist continued motioning towards the duel disk next.

"Here is your duel disk where as per a usual duel, everything works the same. Normally during a riding duel you are in auto pilot mode, however if things ever went dire in the duel or your computing system where to fail you would have to take over manually; steering is still required even in auto pilot."

Johan nodded as Yusei finished explaining. "Sounds quite intricate."

"It's more complicated than it actually is; it takes a while to get the multitasking down depending on the duelist, however once caught on and if kept up with riding duels will come as second nature and seem just as natural as a regular duel."

"Alright enough talking!" Judai interrupted causing the other two men to look over at the brunette in question. "Yusei let's duel! Come on! You and me a riding duel! Let's go!"

The mechanic however, wasn't so sure as he swallowed nervous. "A riding duel? Now?"

"Yeah! I've been practicing with my new deck for quite some time now! I'm ready for a duel! Please Yusei?"

_But last time... I don't know if this is so wise. However, he does seem quite excited. _The turbo duelist thought pondering wondering if he should agree to the idea, though seeing the brunette's face is what did him in. "...Alright, I suppose one riding duel couldn't hurt."

"Alright!" Judai cheered throwing a fist into the air. "Here's your chance to see how this works Johan!" Judai smiled looking over to his friend and roommate. The teal haired man simply nodded smiling back.

* * *

><p>"3, 2, 1." Yusei started as Judai and himself revved their engines, Neo Domino City's security system announcing as the two took their positions.<p>

_This lane will be starting a Riding Duel. Will pedestrian vehicles please diverge immediately._

Riding, duel, acceleration!" Yusei and Judai shouted as they took off from their positions revving off Johan watching from a tower above as the two had took it to the city.

_Lane selection. Two optimum, usable lanes. Submitting duel lanes to central. Authorization._

_-A duel will be starting- -A duel will be starting-_

_Will pedestrian vehicles please diverge immediately. -A duel will be starting- -A duel will be starting-Will pedestrian vehicles please diverge immediately._

"Here we go I'll draw!" Judai proclaimed as he did so Yusei watched, however it wasn't long before the mechanic noticed the other's runner wobbling as he fought to multitask causing the veteran turbo duelist to slow to a stop. Noticing out of his side mirrors, the brunette slowed to a stop as well disembarking as he turned to the other. "Hmm? What's the problem Yusei?"

"You're not ready." He simply said.

"What do you mean I'm not ready?!" Judai asked frustrated, defensive even.

"I mean your skills have decreased, you may have practiced your dueling but your riding skills need to be practiced once more. I don't want to see you crash into another wall."

"I am ready what are you talking about?! I've practiced so hard Yusei!" The boy's voice started to increase in volume.

"Judai, please I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I'll be fine!" The duelist argued. "I'm ready you hear me Yusei?!" The brunette now shouted, brown eyes turning to a glowing amber for a split moment before turning back to their natural exterior once more.

"I hear you just fine Judai, it's hard not to when you are shouting at me." _Wait... did his eyes... just change color? No... they couldn't have... that's not possible is it? _"All I'm asking is that you practice your riding a bit more and then we can try a riding duel once more."

"Fine. I'll do it, for your comfort then." Judai huffed turning away from the other, embarking on his runner once more.

"Judai please if you'll just listen to reason I just don't want-" However a rev and the duelist was gone. A sigh was heard behind the turbo duelist as he turned to see Johan;

"He's quite... determined I suppose. I apologize for his sudden outburst, I suppose I'll take my leave now as well Yusei." The teal hair man commented as he himself took his mode of transportation and was off to the apartment he and Judai knew so well once more.

Yusei however frowned as the other left; _Am I just being too cautious? I just don't want him to get hurt again..._ The man thought as he started up his duel runner revving back off towards the garage.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe him! Well... I suppose... I did say to Johan that I needed to brush up on my riding... so was I the one who was too harsh? <em>Judai sighed as he sat up from laying back on his bed, his door closed as he looked through his old non riding duel deck. He smiled slightly as he saw his old Elemental Heroes flipping through;

_Sorry I couldn't include you all... you all still mean so much to me though and I promise I'll still use you all outside of riding duels. _Judai thought as he smiled nodding to the cards he held, flipping through however he came across a certain spell he hadn't remembered having in his deck before. He looked down to the card with a questioning expression as he couldn't help but pronounce its' name aloud;

"Super... Fusion?" He read, and although it may have been unaware to the boy his eyes turned to a glowing amber. _I don't remember this... what... is this doing in my deck? _The duelist blinked as eyes turned to become different colors, one of an orange glow, while the other glowed teal and a spirit appeared before him.

_"That spell card was back in the time of when you were Haou." _The spirit spoke, a quite demonic looking creature. A coo sounding of agreement was heard as well as the spirit of Winged Kuriboh appeared beside the other figure. Judai backed up on the bed, stopping as his back hit the headboard.

"Woah, woah, woah who are you?" The duelist questioned as he blinked looking down to his deck and flipping to the next card reading it off as well as he looked up to the spirits before him. "Wait... Yubel? And Winged Kuriboh? Haou...?" He questioned.

_"It seems as though "Super Fusion" has awoken us to you once more. I'm surprised you kept us locked away this long Judai. To try and hide those memories, though I suppose your sudden amnesia helped factor into that. I know about your accident; I've been watching you all along, waiting until you would no longer keep these memories pushed to the back of your mind." _The spirit now known as Yubel explained.

"I... I did some terrible things didn't I?" Judai asked, though his voice knew and expected the answer to come which would simply be a confirmation.

_"Yes, but you also did many good things as well." _

"You and I - we're one. You all, you'll all still remain my partners."

Yubel nodded, Winged Kuriboh cooed once more, only this time in delight. Although the discovery was not only the brunette's discovery little to the spirit and duelist's knowledge a familiar face listened outside the door, leaning against the wooden frame;

_"So... you've remembered once more have you Judai?"_ The teal haired man whispered smiling, albeit a bit pained unsure of the event which had just unfolded.

* * *

><p>The next day was a full day of riding for Judai as he practiced all day on his newly repaired duel runner. Granted, learning on gravel wasn't the easiest feat but in the long run it was a good way to learn as if one could ride with a duel runner on tougher terrain then it would simply be no problem on smooth cement.<p>

The orange and brown haired boy removed his helmet from his head as he disembarked his runner, setting the helmet on the upholstery; wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand after the helmet had been placed down upon the machinery. Slipping his phone out of his pocket he texted the mechanic whom had wanted him to practice;

_"Hey Yusei, been out riding all day; I'll be ready for that riding duel in no time! You better be prepared for a challenge because I won't be an easy opponent!" _He smirked as he pressed the send button rolling his duel runner back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>The turbo duelist rolled himself out from under the duel runner he was currently working on coughing from the dust underneath the mechanism. About to grab a wrench, he stopped mid motion as he heard a bleep from his phone grabbing the item and reading the text message before him, he simply smiled and shook his head lighthearted at the message before him setting his phone down once more without bothering to reply as he continued to work on the machine he had been previously. <em>His spirits sure lift quickly.<em> The mechanic thought as he tightened a few parts underneath the contraption before cleaning dust off the machine.

"Yusei, haven't seen your... friend around here lately." The mechanic heard as he continued to work underneath the machine.

"Friend? Whom are you talking about Jack."

"That brown haired kid..."

"You mean Judai? He's practicing now, and he's simply another client Jack. I'm his teacher and repairman."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, though the raven haired duelist couldn't see as he continued to work, "If you say so Yusei..."

The turbo duelist blinked, perplexed under the contraption as he rolled himself out from beneath it; "Hmm? What are you insinuating Jack-...?" He questioned though his query soon drifted, fading into the air of the garage as he noticed his fellow turbo duelist and friend was already gone leaving the man to carry a bewildered expression.

* * *

><p>A few more days had passed and the brunette had finally gotten the nerve to go over to the mechanic's garage once more. He knocked briefly on the door before entering without even waiting for an answer walking in.<p>

"Yusei, I'm here for that riding duel! I challenge you to a duel!" Judai chanted cheerfully throughout the area.

"Yusei's not here, he's on a repair." The blonde haired man got up from the table; "However, if a riding duel is what your after look no further; I'll take you on. After all, if you can't even beat me the king Jack Atlas then there is no point to even trying to challenge Yusei."

Judai blinked, a bit unsure he wanted his first riding duel to be with Yusei; however Jack was one of Yusei's friends so this should be fine, correct? Plus he was being challenged! He couldn't just back down from a challenge! "Alright! I accept your challenge!"

Jack smirked; "Prepare yourself Judai, for my burning soul!"

_Burning soul? What does he mean by that?_ The orange and brown haired boy wondered.


End file.
